Sasusaku Month 2019
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Serie de One-shots basados en los prompts del Mes Sasusaku. Rated K hasta M. Fluff, Smut, Romance, Comedy, Angst, Hurt-Comfort. AU: alternative universe, Canon Verse y RTN.
1. Día 01: Lejos de Casa

**Day 01: Far From Home**

**Rated: k+**

**Summary: **"Espero jamás ser capaz de no extrañarte."

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Lamento la demora.

Beta: Carolinwis

* * *

**.Ocean.**

* * *

Era bastante tarde, sabía bien. Pero él rogaba porque ella aún estuviera despierta.

Realmente no pasaba de media noche, pero sabía que ella llegaría cansada a casa, y la preocupación por esta mujer era grande... sin embargo él siempre se consideró egoísta; necesitaba saber de ella.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Su voz se tornó suave, la sonrisa en su rostro acompañaba el saludo. Por un segundo hubo silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar. "Te extrañé, Sasuke."

"Hm."

A pesar de la falta de palabras, era el suave tono, el cariño en ese breve sonido era lo único que ella necesitaba para saber que él también le había extrañado.

Que también le extrañaba.

"¿Te he despertado?" La incertidumbre en su voz, a pesar de ser más sutil. Sasuke siempre trataba de mostrarse controlado.

A pesar de ese ser un rasgo muy marcado de joven —algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado por tanto tiempo de relación— lo cierto era que a veces eso mismo le frustraba. Más aún al estar a kilómetros de distancia. No podía verle, le dolía la separación y verle era lo más que deseaba, lo único que podía obtener era su voz y los sentimientos transmitidos por la misma. Que él tratara de ocultar los mismos solía herirle.

Así, tenían que conformarse con llamadas a altas horas de la noche. Era lo único que tenían… así, aunque sus horarios no coincidían, y aun sabiendo lo tarde que era, él había decidido ser egoísta y llamarle.

"No. Recién llego."

Sakura caminó entre su habitación, despojándose de su abrigo, dejándolo caer sobre cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca. Sujetó su cabello en una cola de caballo y se encaminó hasta su cama.

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Estresante. ¿El tuyo?"

Ella apenas se había sentado sobre su cama. Una mano sobre su hombro, trató de masajear dicha área, luego en un suspiro dijo, "Cansado."

Y él lo sabía. Sus estudios y el trabajo eran una carga pesada sobre cualquiera, y eso llegaba a preocuparle a Sasuke, ya que Sakura siempre estaba tan centrada en sus responsabilidades, solía ser necia y desobligada cuando se trataba de su bienestar, pero poco podía hacer él para erradicar ese defecto de ella.

"¿Has cenado algo?"

"Creo que comí fruta."

"¿Crees?" Su tono cambió de inmediato, algo irritado. De eso hablaba, de la irresponsabilidad de ella en ese aspecto.

"Lo cierto es que estaba media dormida. Sabes que el tiempo de descanso es necesario o me daría un colapso."

"Alimentarte también es igual de importante."

La molestia en su voz era más que notoria. Algo que frustraba a Sasuke tanto era lo inconsciente que Sakura era sobre sí misma. Bien dicen que los doctores son los peores pacientes.

"Iré por algo a la cocina en un rato."

"Ve ahora mismo."

"Uhm..." él suponía que ella estaba haciendo pucheros. "Al menos déjame descansar unos minutos."

El tono, más que berrinche, dejaba claro lo cansada que estaba. Ella rogaba por cinco minutos de descanso antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar de nuevo. Eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable a él.

"Bien."

"_Yaay_~" a veces ella se comportaba como una niña, Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que era adorable, y es así que esta vez él no suprimió la sonrisa de su rostro.

El golpe seco que el joven logró escuchar a través del teléfono le dio a suponer que la pelirrosa se había dejado caer por completo en la cama.

"_Aaaah_, Dios. Me duele la espalda. Los turnos dobles son un asco."

"Lo son."

Un suspiro por parte de ella.

"Ha comenzado a llover muy fuerte. ¿Cómo ha estado el clima contigo?" Preguntó distraída, mirando hacia la ventana. El agua comenzaba a golpear contra el cristal. Más temprano apenas sí eran unas simples gotas.

"Lluvioso. Sabes que Ame siempre está lluvioso."

"_Heh_. Esperaba algo diferente. Sabes que Suna siempre es seco, pero en este momento pareciera que el cielo se rompe."

Silencio por parte de él.

"Sabes—_Oh_, no. Olvídalo."

"¿Qué?"

"No es nada."

"Dime."

"Es algo tonto y sin sentido." Ella le restó importancia e intentó distraerle. "¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano? Hace bastante que no me-"

"Sakura, no cambies el tema. ¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Te digo que no es nada. Es un pensamiento tonto."

"No es tonto si lo dices tú." Porque lo único que tenían era eso; hablar. De todo y de nada, más que nada era el privilegio de escucharse. "Quiero saber."

Había tanta seguridad y sinceridad en las palabras de Sasuke, que Sakura no resistió. Realmente ella no podía negarle algo a él. Inhaló profundo antes de hablar, como si esto le diera valor.

"Es sólo que la lluvia me recuerda a ti."

"¿Porque estoy Ame?"

Ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, y luego recordando que él no podía verle, dijo.

"No, es... es una sensación de nostalgia. Pocas veces llueve aquí, lo sabes. Y soy totalmente consciente de que estamos lejos... sin embargo cuando llueve, cuando el cielo se torna gris y una brisa fresca pululaba… la fuerza de las gotas al caer al piso, yo— no lo sé, me recuerda a ti."

_Lo que provocas en mí._

"Me hace ver que la distancia entre tú y yo es demasiado grande."

Ambos sentían eso, pero pocas veces se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.

La incertidumbre de la distancia, la impotencia y la tristeza. Estaban tan lejos, con el deseo de poder estar al lado de otro, tomarse en brazos y respirar el mismo aire... El privilegio de estar con la persona amada. Eso era algo con lo que Sasuke solía pelear todos los días: el anhelo de estar junto a ella y borrar esa tristeza.

Verla día a día, asegurase de hacerle tomar sus tres comidas al día, recogerla del trabajo y ayudarle en la casa. Salir a cenar, caminar por las calles sujetando su mano...

Pero en su lugar, lo único que podía él hacer era escucharle.

Dejarle desahogarse de un día de estrés y cansancio.

Oír como su voz a veces se mostraba irritada, agotada, pero luego de momentos adquiría su característico humor y amabilidad.

Conjurar en su mente la bella sonrisa en su rostro, esa que él hace tanto no presenciaba por sí mismo.

"Lamento el cambio en el ambiente."

Porque ella estaba pensando lo mismo, justo en ese momento añorándole más.

"No te disculpes."

No, no debía pedir perdón por eso. Eran sus sentires, y Sasuke jamás le reprendería por ellos. Sería hipócrita, siendo él mismo quien compartía esas emociones.

"Te extraño." Ella susurró con una opresión en su pecho. Era el breve sonido, como arrastrar miles de emociones embotelladas que robaba su aliento por milisegundos, haciéndoles difícil responder de inmediato, sin embargo,

"Yo también te extraño."

La total sinceridad de su amor, su anhelo.

_Como quisiera estar a tu lado en este momento…_

_._

"¿Cuándo te darán días libres en el trabajo?"

El intentar mover el tema a algo menos desdichado siempre parecía tarea de ella. Era normal, en su relación, desde siempre, Sakura era quien llevaba las riendas cuando de comunicación verbal se trataba. Sasuke, en cambio, era más de hablar a través de acciones. Estar en países separados evitaba eso. Provocaba impotencia en él. Por eso, en ocasiones como esta él trataba. Aunque no sirvió de mucho, siempre parecía que llegaban al mismo tema.

"No pronto. Sabes que recién pedí una semana para visitar a mis padres en Konoha. ¿Tú?"

"Por el momento no."

"Oh." Ahí estaba, la aflicción en su tono.

Él se maldijo por hacerle sentir así de nuevo.

.

Era difícil, el querer verse y no poder hacerlo. Vivían en lugares diferentes, tan lejanos.

A veces Sakura no podía evitar la sensación de tristeza en su corazón, como si este fuera apachurrado.

Sasuke jamás le trató mal, de hecho era bastante atento, se preocupaba mucho por ella, y aunque era tan serio con las demás personas, con ella él era tan... _amable_, suave. Ella jamás ha dudado del amor que le profesa, y que en más de una ocasión le demostró.

Sin embargo, amar a alguien tanto — de manera tan intensa, tan fuerte— y no poder tocarle, verle... escucharle directamente... dejaba un hueco dentro de ella.

Dolía la tristeza de irse a dormir sola, despertase en una cama vacía. Llegar a una casa fría. Dolía añorar, dolía saber que había sido su propia decisión el irse a trabajar a Suna, aun cuando su novio le había pedido se mudara con él a Ame.

¿Fue una tonta? No, en ese momento no lo pensó así, e incluso ahora no era de tal. Ir a Suna era un paso para lograr las metas que desde niña se impuso, y aunque ella amara a su novio de manera incondicional, cuando él le pidió eso, simplemente no había estado lista, pues ese era un paso tan grande como había sido el mudarse de país. Hoy día no se arrepentía de haber escogido su profesión antes que a su novio, y él había apoyado su decisión. Claro, él habría preferido estar con ella, pero le amaba tanto, que él jamás le impondría algo. En estos años ella se sentía orgullosa de su crecimiento y logros, sin embargo entre más ganaba laboralmente, su estado anímico empeoraba. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

¿Estaba mal el pensar primero en crecer como persona? Todos opinaban algo diferente, pero ella no quería arrepentirse y Sasuke jamás podría vivir sabiendo que él había sido un impedimento.

Su único miedo había sido que en la distancia quedara su amor, y ahora sabía había sido una estúpida por pensar eso.

Cada día— cada soleado y caluroso día, fatigoso, cansado y monótono día su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y una sonrisa en su rostro se dibujaba cuando Sasuke le llamaba, cuando su profunda voz decía su nombre y-

"Sakura, te amo."

Y le aseguraba, con tal firmeza y sinceridad. Con pasión y devoción, cuán grande su amor era.

"Yo también te amo." Un susurro bajo, sincero y lleno de verdad.

.

Una relación a distancia era difícil, mantenerla aún más. Su tercer año en dicha, con las pocas visitas que ambos podían lograr... resignados a sólo escuchar sus voces, verse a través de vídeo llamadas, tocarse solo un par de veces al año… desgastaba el alma, creaba añoranza, y a veces provocaba remordimientos.

Ambos estaban lejos de casa, ambos persiguiendo metas impuestas, amando a la lejanía.

Se limitaban a oír la voz del ser amado e imaginar las reacciones, muecas o gestos que ambos hicieran, deseando estar al lado del otro. Tocarse, verse…

Era difícil, jamás lo han negado, pero el amor era más grande.

Porque en un futuro estarían juntos— esto, con tal certeza y devoción. Con tal seguridad. Pronto. _Pronto podré darle este anillo, _Sasuke juraba.

Sin importar la distancia, conectados siempre por este irrompible amor…

Porque incluso así, a través de una simple llamada telefónica él podía escuchar el suave respirar de ella, la cadencia de su aliento, saber que ella se estaba quedando dormida.

Sasuke cerraba sus ojos, y juraba por momentos que _casi_ podía sentirle junto a él. Su cuerpo junto al suyo, su aliento contra su piel, sus brazos alrededor de ella. El calor de Sakura, el latir de ese corazón. —_su corazón._

"Te amo."

Una vez más, Sasuke solo se dejaría llevar, con sus ojos cerrados e imaginar el estar al lado de ella, contando cada suave respiración de esa joven.

No importaba la lluvia que repiqueteaba contra la ventana de ella o el aguacero que cubría la ciudad de él. No importaba que estuvieran conectados por una simple llamada, porque jamás habría una manera en que él pudiera no extrañarle, nunca dejaría de amarle.

Simplemente, no importaba aquel océano entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo escribí justo el primer día, pero no quería publicarlo.

La verdad es que estoy en un punto donde ya no creo querer escribir.

Más bien, _sí_ quiero, pero hago decidía. Mis pensamientos son "ni siquiera escribo tan bien", "realmente dudo que haya personas que esperen una notificación de que escribí algo" "nadie nota" "al fin y al cabo no importa", agréguenle la pereza de escribir, el estrés que tuve en el trabajo, y el cansancio del mismo.

Quería terminar la antología del año pasado, pero no pude por lo anterior. No estaba segura de escribir y publicar esta, por el mismo motivo de que no estoy segura de escribir algo de calidad.

Lo siento, todo esto… sólo quiero que sepan que si un día no vuelve a haber notificaciones de que Aricat publicó algo, es debido a lo ya dicho.


	2. Día 02: Patrones

**Day 02: Patterns **

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: **AU. Había una historia que se desarrollaría entre ellos, una que se sabía bien traería arrepentimientos después. Eso era algo que _ambos_ trataron de ignorar la primera noche que se conocieron.

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Beta: Carolinwis bella hermosa~

* * *

**.There's No Way.**

* * *

Es cuando él toma su mano, cuando su piel roza la suya es que algo inidentificable recorre su cuerpo.

Una sensación extraña.

Y es notorio en su rostro un cambio luego del breve contacto, que sus ojos se agradan y miran hacia los ojos de esa persona frente a ella, como queriendo saber la respuesta de una pregunta que no sabe formular.

Ojos negros le miran también —porque ella le había estado observando, que pudo notar el breve cambio, como sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, que tan sólo duró segundos, pues él, a diferencia de ella, supo componer su semblante, mostrándose indiferente.

Ella no estaba al tanto del tiempo qué pasó, ni que seguía sujetando la mano de ésta persona, pero es cuando alguien más aclara su garganta, que ella recuerda que no están solos. Al contrario, un salón lleno de personas que se han detenido y han sido testigos de la extraña demostración que ella estaba dando.

Demasiado consciente, la chica suelta esa mano, como si el tacto fuera ácido, y da un paso atrás, pero sus ojos aún le miran. Insegura. Su acompañante suelta una breve risa.

"Sé que Sasuke puede parecer el villano de una historia, pero sólo es su rostro gruñón, no tienes que preocuparte." Kakashi, su acompañante, habló, tratando de aligerar la tensión que cada segundo se iba acumulando. Desafortunadamente su intento no tuvo éxito. "Sakura, quizá quieras ir a saludar a tu antigua mentora."

La mencionada tardó en responder, aún demasiado renuente en dejar de ver al joven que acababa de conocer.

"Claro." Dijo un instante después, rompiendo el enlace de miradas que estaba teniendo con aquel pelinegro, al fin dando su atención a su acompañante. Trató de sonreír, pero por una razón desconocida esta era una mueca forzada.

"Sasuke, nos vemos luego. Salúdame a tu hermano." El mencionado no respondió, y tal parece Kakashi no esperaba que lo hiciera, porque su mano se posó en la espalda de la pelirrosa, señal que indicaba debían moverse.

"Ha sido un gusto, señorita Haruno."

Y es la profundidad de esa voz, que a ella le eriza la piel y aumenta esa extraña sensación en su ser.

Inexplicablemente, ella quería correr.

.

El regresar a su ciudad natal, luego de tanto tiempo en el extranjero, debía de hacerle sentir contenta, emocionada. Pero al contrario, había en Sakura emociones confusas. Estas tenían un origen, y era ese motivo el que le hacía consciente de cuán extraño todo era. Porque desde aquella noche que había salido con Kakashi a cenar —junto a él y su antigua maestra y compañera — que el adulto le presentó a ese joven. Sasuke, su mente invocó su nombre, reacia a dejarle en el olvido.

Era que cada momento a solas o incluso cuando estaba con alguien más, que tras sus parpados podía verle. Su imagen quemada en su memoria, su voz reproduciéndose en su mente. Una urgencia en su ser, una incomodidad que no podía nombrar. Fue un encuentro sin importancia de una persona irrelevante e su vida o futuro, pero incluso tratando de razonar así, que ella no entendía porque su mente seguía invocando a esa persona.

"Despabila," se dijo a sí misma. Se estaba hartando de actuar así. "No importa, porque no hay manera de que alguna vez vuelva a verle."

No quería gastar su tiempo en pensamientos tontos.

.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que las casualidades no existen. Y una vez que tú conoces a alguien, que intercambias palabras o simplemente compartes una mirada, esa persona ya forma parte de tu vida, que estás destinado a enlazar tu futuro con dicha persona.

Y así fue.

Y cada vez que se veían un mismo patrón se llevaba a cabo. Intercambiaban un breve saludo, y sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Un silencio prevalecía, pero la atmosfera a su alrededor se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. En ocasiones era Kakashi quien le acompañaba a ella, y siendo así inevitablemente ellos se acercarían a intercambiar palabras con el misterioso pelinegro. Sakura odiaba eso. Le creaba una ansiedad.

En otras ocasiones estaba sola, no había nadie que le obligara a interactuar con él. Ya fuera en la entrada de un establecimiento, o al otro lado de la calle –desgraciadamente era ahí que Sakura se daba cuenta de cuan pequeña era la ciudad de Konoha— y verle era inevitable. Como un poder magnético, de manera inconsciente su rostro se levantaba o giraba, y sus ojos se movían brevemente sólo para vislumbrar una figura que su memoria había grabado. Ojos de un negro profundo, rostro de facciones bellas, pero impasible. Eran esas ocasiones que Sakura odiaba más, pues su ser añoraba algo, su cuerpo tenso, esperando a reaccionar de manera desconocida para ella.

_Ridículo._

"Tú de nuevo." Con cada encuentro era que el humor de Sasuke parecía oscurecer. Sakura notaba en su voz el hastío y molestia dirigida únicamente a ella.

Era mutuo el desagrado. Ambos lo mostraban, luego del primer encuentro, cada breve ocasión donde notaban la presencia del otro, que ambos jóvenes no tenían la tolerancia entre ellos. Una sutil agresividad les rodeaba, un repelente.

Pero el destino se encaprichaba en conectarles.

"Uchiha-san." Replicó ella, conteniendo el ácido de su voz.

Demasiado extraño, Sakura Haruno no solía comportarse así con las personas. Sasuke elevó su mentón, en parte como reconocimiento al "saludo" de ella, y en parte como despedida. Sin duda, ellos no debían cruzar camino.

Y sin más que decir que el pelinegro comienza a caminar, pasando a un lado de ella.

Nada más, solo el mismo patrón de siempre. Verse, detestarse... Ignorar la tensión, para luego no poder dejar de pensar en él hasta su próximo encuentro.

No era más fácil ignorar, al contrario, se estaba volviendo agotador.

Y es así, sorprendiéndoles a ambos, que ella decide darle marcha al destino.

"¡Uchiha-san!" Su voz elevada, nerviosismo o negación, no sabía cuál, pero lo suficiente para hacerle detener. Para que las personas alrededor voltearan a verle. Pero ellos no importaban, no. Eran esos ojos negros que le miraba con precaución, con ciertas emociones que parecían un manojo de molestia y luego confusión cuando ella continúo. "Uhm, Sasuke-san… ¿te importaría acompañarme…?" la pregunta quedó en el aire, inconclusa, pero era bastante obvio a que se refería ella. Estaban justo afuera de un café. El olor de dicha bebida traspasaba las puertas.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ella le sugirió eso? No se toleraban, apenas si eran conocidos. Ella tampoco sabía el motivo, fue sólo un impulso, de lo que sí era consciente era del nudo en su estómago y del repentino nerviosismo que le invadió al esperar la respuesta de él.

"¿Por qué?" él vociferó la misma pregunta que su subconsciente le había dado. En ese momento Sasuke mostraba precaución, sus ojos negros taladraban suspicacia y desconfianza en ella. No sabía qué responder, era notorio. Quizá por eso, en cuanto ella pasó saliva y entreabrió sus labios para responder —¿qué iba a responder?— que de cualquier manera él le interrumpió. Fue cortante, rápido y sus palabras enlazadas de desagrado. "No. Hasta luego, señorita Haruno."

Y dio la vuelta, retomando la partida que había sido interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

Ella se quedó ahí, viéndole caminar sobre la acera, evitando contacto con cualquier persona que caminara cerca. Sólo su cabello rebelde siendo es movido por la insistente brisa, su espalda fuerte e inalcanzable ser.

El rechazo debería doler más, suponía.

Pero sólo un poco de desilusión le envolvió, porque ella en realidad no estaba interesada en él, cierto.

Sakura no sabía qué eran esas emociones, ni qué era lo que realmente esperaba. Sólo sabía que _era_ algo, _había algo_. Iba más allá de desagrado.

.

No había evitado verle. Al contrario, desde esa vez frente al Café que Sakura era más consciente de él, o bien, la falta de su presencia. Sus ojos siempre parecían buscarle entre un mar de personas. Su mente se remontaba en las breves interacciones, su cuerpo intranquilo. ¿Se había mudado? No tenía cómo saber. Bien, estaba Kakashi, pero ella sentía que no podía preguntarle tal cual. Claro, ¿cómo podía ella preguntarle a su pretendiente por el paradero de otro chico?

Así que fingía. Sakura sonreía a sus amigos, aceptaba la mano de Kakashi, salía con él y reía de la vida. Ojos verdes siempre atentos a las palabras de las demás personas, aportando a las conversaciones.

Pero eran segundos que su atención se perdía en la imagen de una persona. Eran sus ojos que no paraban de buscar por Sasuke Uchiha. Era que ella sonreía ante su caballero de brillante armadura, pero su mente conjuraba a un hombre más joven, ojos color ébano y cabello igual de oscuro, rebelde.

Fueron semanas desde que ya no lo veía. No lo topaba y no había escuchado de él.

La confusión era ignorada, la tensión se iba, dejaba la intranquilidad y el sensación de frustración, como si algo que debía pasar —que esperaba pasara— simplemente se evaporaba.

Así, componiendo su mejor sonrisa, ella enderezó los hombros y aceptó la mano de su acompañante. Vestía de manera elegante, rojo carmín su vestido, una abertura que mostraba su pierna derecha hasta el muslo —sólo cuando caminaba. Y era provocativa, seductora, pero no vulgar. No, ella lucía demasiado bien, y cualquiera que le mirara podría corroborarlo. Ella lo sabía, y su ego estaba alto. Junto a Kakashi proyectaban una buena pareja, sofisticada y envidiada.

Encajaban bien, y en esa fiesta de alta sociedad ellos eran unos más entre varios. Pero la novia de Hatake Kakashi destacaba, eso no se negaba. Vistiendo aquel rojo llamativo y sonrosado cabello rosa, ella era una mujer joven, hermosa e inteligente, educada. El perfecto par para Kakashi, eso decían aquellos que intercambiaban palabras con la pareja.

"Gracias." Sakura sonreía con educación, mientras que Kakashi no decía mucho al respecto, siempre manteniendo su mano en la espalda de ella, educado, respetuoso.

Esto era lo indicado. La tranquilidad, la seguridad y la complacencia. Esa era su vida, su destino. Ella lo aceptó, la propuesta de Kakashi por salir. El iniciar una relación. Se sentía tranquilo, ameno.

No había pasión desbordante ni deseo enloquecedor, pero no era algo que Sakura alguna vez buscó. No era algo que necesitaba o aspiraba por tener.

No fue algo que alguna vez anheló.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Y todo autocontrol se rompió.

Inaudito, cuán grande el deseo de girar su rostro de inmediato a donde Kakashi dirigía su saludo. Nunca antes ella se había dado cuenta de cuán grande su autocontrol era. Un simple nombre había logrado romper la tranquilidad que había luchado por recuperar en esas semanas.

Sakura era orgullosa, así que simplemente mantuvo su posición. No se movió, seguía dándole la espalda, reacia a reconocer la presencia de esa persona que le había estado provocando los más desconocidos sentires.

Pero no podía permanecer en la misma postura todo el rato —a pesar de que ella deseaba Sasuke se alejara, ya que no le toleraba a después de todo, ¿cierto?

La mano de su acompañante le guió de nuevo, era evidente lo que se esperaba. A regañadientes, ella giró su cuerpo hasta estar frente al hombre que había supuesto no volvería a ver.

"Joven Uchiha."

"Señorita Haruno."

El intercambio de saludo fue lo más frío y cortés por parte de ambos, nada relevante entre su círculo social. Sin embargo, si alguien notaba la pesadez que se instalaba, no se mencionó.

"No esperaba verte. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Kakashi, cuya mano aún estaba en contacto con la espalda de la pelirrosa, habló. No estaba al tanto del ambiente.

"Itachi tiene maneras de que los demás acaten su voluntad." Sakura notó como el joven Uchiha mantenía su vista y atención en el hombre mayor. Se dirigía sólo a él.

Kakashi rió ante el comentario de Sasuke, y continuó hasta entablar una conversación. Sakura maldijo eso. La personalidad de su pareja era una bastante tranquila, a veces hasta desinteresada. Era de los que se dejan llevar por la corriente, y rara vez tiene problemas con alguien. Sin embargo, pocas personas Sakura conocía que fueran de sus favoritas. Sí, Kakashi era amable, pero tal parecía que tenía una historia más grande con Sasuke, una relación más amena, más de confianza.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, tratando de apagar todos sus sentidos y hacer como que ese joven de profundos ojos negros no estaba frente a ella. Queriendo apagar las sensaciones que su voz provocaba, y la tensión en su cuerpo debido a la poca distancia.

Sakura podría haber saltado de alivio cuando Kakashi comenzó a excusarse, obviamente la conversación con el joven había terminado.

"Hotaru-sama me llama," medio apenado decía. Sakura suspiró, alivio en todo su cuerpo, pues recuperaría la distancia de ese joven. Recompuso su sonrisa, y su mano recayó en el brazo de él, lista para alejarse. Pero su sonrisa queda congelada cuando la propia mano de su pareja sostiene la de ella y la aleja de su brazo, rompiendo el enlace. "Quizá prefieras no ir. Será más aburrido, ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí con Sasuke?"

"¿Qué? Pero sería mejor si fuera contigo, quiero decir, estamos juntos y-"

"Lo sé, pero el consejo tomara bastante rato. Además, sabes lo que opinan de las personas externas."

Sus hombros recayeron, inaudito lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Kakashi sonreía como si nada, cuando ella se estaba derrumbando por dentro?

"Sasuke, lamento esto, pero acompaña a Sakura. Los jóvenes se sienten más a gusto entre sus iguales, ¿no?"

Sakura quería retomar esa mano, enlazarla con la suya y rogar que le permitiera ir con él. Sin embargo estaba demasiado estática, incrédula. Ojos verdes se agrandaban, labios entre abiertos y aire atorado. Pasar saliva se volvió difícil, la consciencia de su cuerpo se hacía más grande, y cuando una mano desconocida toco brevemente la piel de su hombro, Sakura no pudo evitar respingar.

Por su expresión, se podía notar que Sasuke estaba ofendido por la reacción de la chica, incluso molesto por la misma.

"Lo siento." Apenas audible ella habló, lamió sus labios, su boca se sentía seca.

"Da lo mismo." su tono indiferente, mirada en otro lado.

Estuvieron callados por varios minutos, y con cada uno que pasaba la tolerancia se hacía más pequeña. Sakura sentía querer gritar, aunque no había una razón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, su cuerpo tan tenso?

"Señorita Haruno."

"¿Uhm?" ¿De verdad él rompía el silencio?

"¿Me acompañarías?" Su rostro levemente inclinado, apuntando hacia la barra donde el barista contratado preparaba las bebidas. Tan casual, como si no le detestara. Aquí otra duda surgió en ella: ¿Qué tanta influencia tenía Kakashi sobre Sasuke, como para que el joven llevara a cabo la tarea de hacerle compañía a alguien que no toleraba?

Mientras cavilaba, Sakura le siguió, algo pensativa, pero no tan distraída como para olvidar mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Llegaron hasta la barra, estaban lo bastante alejados de las personas ahí, y Sakura se da cuenta que cierto peso se borra de sus hombros. Siempre era cansado mantener la imagen pulcra y sofisticada que debía tener en ese tipo de eventos, con esa clase de personas. Al menos el agradarle a Sasuke o crearle una impresión diferente no era prioridad de ella. Mientras el barista preparaba las bebidas que habían pedido, Sakura mantuvo la vista en las personas de ese salón. Cierto era lo que decía Kakashi, sin contar a Sasuke y a ella, debía de haber al menos otras cinco personas jóvenes de la edad de ambos.

"Tu bebida."

"Gracias." Silencio. Pesado silencio. "Lamento que Kakashi te haya obligado."

"Hn."

"No eres alguien de muchas palabras."

"Al contrario de ti, que hablas demasiado."

_¡¿Ah?!_ Ella pudo replicar, en serio que sí, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca al vislumbrar la breve sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre, y en sus ojos negros un brillo de diversión. Eso fue breve, pero lo suficiente para que esa imagen —igual que muchas otras de él— quedara impregnada en la memoria de ella. Sakura se limitó a tomar su bebida, concentrada en mantener a raya la masa de emociones confusas dentro de sí.

"Yo no actuó por mandato de nadie." Completó él, a lo anterior que dijo ella.

Sakura volteó rápidamente, justo al momento de ver sus labios tocar el cristal de la copa. El movimiento sutil de su bien definida mandíbula, de la manzana de adán. En su mente, la imagen fue erótica.

Ella no sabía cómo se estaba mostrando ante él, nada sutil el escrutinio que tenía sobre Sasuke. Labios entre abiertos, ojos verdes enfocados en cada plano que tenía a la vista. Siguiendo sus sutiles movimientos, recorriendo con sus ojos su piel, su mentón, sus labios… hasta toparse con un par de ojos negros.

Ella retrocedió un paso cuando él avanzó un poco más hasta ella. Su brazo pasó sobre el de ella, esto era para dejar su copa en la barra. Sakura contenía el aliento. Esa era la primera vez que ellos estaban así de cerca, y no sabía cómo explicar sus pensamientos.

El calor llegó a ella como un golpe, pena —¿por haber sido descubierta? ¿O por sus evidentes pensamientos?

"Realmente, no es un favor a Kakashi. Al contrario." ¿Que era esa firmeza en su voz? Su profunda, hechizante voz. Lo dicho acompañado por la seriedad de sus hipnotizadores ojos. Sakura no podía desviar su vista.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" _conmigo._

"Simplemente decidí ya no oponerme a esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ahora era ella la que se mostraba insegura. ¿Cómo no, con tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas? Este hombre… este hombre era un creador de tumultos e inseguridades en ella.

No, _era más que eso._

Expectativa. Pasión. Anhelo. Necesidad… todo lo que había estado siendo suprimido, y que ella trataban de nombrarle de otra forma, de expresarlo en forma de desagrado.

"No hay manera en que esto no vaya a suceder, Sakura."

No se tocaban, no había un acercamiento físico, solo se miraban. Tomando sin pena en cada rasgo de sus rostros, enlazando sus miradas de la manera más íntima que alguien pudiera imaginar. La gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando Sasuke dijo su nombre, que ella lo entendió.

Había una historia que se desarrollaría entre ellos, una que se sabía bien traería arrepentimientos después. Eso era algo que _ambos_ trataron de ignorar la primera noche que se conocieron.

Quizá si trataban de detener eso por cuanto pudieran, quizá si…

No, no había manera en que pudiera seguir deteniéndole.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lamento el drama de mi parte. Supongo que lo que me hace falta es dejar de lloriquear y ponerme a escribir. Debo decir que este me emocionó mucho! espero les haya gustado (? además, queremos continuarle (mi hermosa beta es geniaaaaal)

Si les gustó, de verdad no duden en comentar.


	3. Día 16: Turbulencia

**Day 16: Turbulance **

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: **Fue el reconocimiento, el aterrador y abrumador saber de qué Sasuke, más que nada, deseaba a esta mujer

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Estoy vivaaaa –inserte mushu.

Esta es continuación del día 02, o más bien, el POV de Sasuke.

* * *

**.There's No Way.**

* * *

Él trató de pausar esos sentires, esas confusiones y anhelos desconocidos...

Pero muy dentro de sí siempre supo que no podría detenerle.

Inevitable, desde el día que fueron presentados, que se vieron a los ojos y el tocar su mano ‒en el más inocente y superficial saludo‒ creó en su piel un hormigueo, despertó el calor de la expectativa.

Le detestó de inmediato.

Sasuke creó una barrera de defensa ‒la capacidad de mantenerse alejado de las personas, algo que supo perfeccionar desde hace años. Porque tras esos ojos de vívido color verde, ese rostro fino y vibra agradable había un claro aviso de peligro.

"Sasuke, te presento a Sakura Haruno."

Ese día que le conoció, Sasuke Uchiha supo que esa pelirrosa sólo le traería errores y arrepentimientos.

.

Luego estaba la curiosidad…

"¡Uchiha-san!" Su voz se quebró en el honorifico, fue el nerviosismo en ella, y más que nada la sorpresa de él, que hizo a Sasuke detenerse en su andar.

Girando su rostro hasta ver el de aquella mujer. ¿Qué quería? Pensaba todo había sido dicho, después de todo ellos apenas si se conocían. Pero su duda aumentaba cuando ella le llamó de nuevo, esta vez usando su primer nombre.

"Uhm, Sasuke-san… ¿te importaría acompañarme…?" y la confusión iba en aumento, junto con la molestia. Porque creía haber dejado en claro, de manera sutil, en todas esas veces que han coincidido, que ella no era de su agrado. Pero aun así ella estaba en media calle, tomando la atención de cualquiera que pasara cerca, haciéndole la propuesta de… ¿tomar un café juntos?

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ella le sugirió eso?

No eran amigos, apenas se conocían. Ella era la nueva amante de un antiguo amigo de su familia. Ella era una completa desconocida para él, y seguro era que nada tenían en común más que la edad y la profesión. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ella era alguien a quien Sasuke simplemente no toleraría.

Y al menos hasta hace unos momentos, se había entendido que él tampoco era de su agrado.

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke preguntó, de verdad curioso. ¿Qué demonios quería ella?

Le miraba abiertamente, tomado en nota cada rasgo, cada gesto y analizando, rompiéndose la mente para determinar si ella era tal cual se veía ahora ‒una chica cualquiera, interesada en él… o alguien peor.

¿Es que entendió que él era más conveniente que Kakashi? ¿Ella era así de interesada? Al fin y al cabo no era la primera de ese tipo con la que él se topaba.

El tipo de persona que Uchiha Sasuke odiaba.

"No. Hasta luego, señorita Haruno."

Su desagrado quedó en claro con su respuesta, y este era nacido por el breve momento en que Sasuke consideró ‒sólo por un instante‒ el sabor que ella tendría al probarla.

Inaceptable.

.

Aborrecible

Supuso, y se impuso, que esa sería la última vez que coincidiera con ella. Pero la veía en todas partes, a pesar de su intento de no asistir a eventos sociales ni visitar aquellos lugares donde ya antes le había visto. Pero sus encuentros eran como un imán, parecía inevitable el que ellos concordaran. Sobre todo cuando la relación entre Sakura y Hatake Kakashi formalizara.

"¿Es ella?" La suave voz de su madre estaba enlazada de sorpresa. "Se ve demasiado joven."

"Es de la edad de Sasuke, en realidad." La tenue voz de Itachi replicó, encontrando divertido el comentario de su madre. Cierto, la joven estaba en sus veintitantos al igual que Sasuke, pero incluso sabiendo eso, seguro su madre aun relacionaba a su hijo menor como un adolescente.

Era otra de esas galas de beneficencia, eventos a los que seguía siendo arrastrado. Sasuke dio un trago a su copa, vista aún pegada a la forma de la joven que era tema de conversación de su familia.

Y no sólo de ellos, sabía.

"Es muy bonita, debo reconocer, pero es algo escandaloso. Podría ser alumna de Kakashi. Su madre continuaba, al parecer algo perturbada. Seguro por el mismo motivo que Sasuke fue alumno del mencionado, la diferencia de edad y el cargo que aun realizaba Kakashi era, en opinión Mikoto Uchiha, algo de considerar.

Itachi rió bajo

"De hecho, madre. Tengo entendido que solía ser su alumna."

La matriarca no hizo sonido alguno, acostumbrada a mantener las reacciones bajo control, más aun en eventos de ese tipo. De igual manera fue claro el escándalo en sus ojos, e Itachi continuó.

"Según he escuchado, la señorita Haruno tomó algunas materias con Kakashi en su primer año de universidad."

En esta ocasión Mikoto Uchiha no retuvo su impresión, e iba a dejar muy claro su pensar de no ser por Itachi.

"Qué falta de ética que-"

"Madre," Conciliador y pacifista Itachi, sujetó la mano de su madre con suavidad, una sonrisa amable. "La señorita Haruno sólo fue su estudiante por un semestre. Ella completó sus estudios en otro país. Es hasta hace poco que ellos estuvieron viéndose de manera romántica."

Sasuke siempre lograba asombrarse de la capacidad de su hermano mayor para tranquilizar a la personas, para ayudar a otros y manejar las situaciones. Logró calmar el desagrado de su madre, siendo ella una mujer muy conservadora. Sasuke le admiraba y al mismo tiempo le disgustaba esa habilidad de su hermano, más en ese preciso momento.

"Aun así es inmoral. Haya estudiado en el extranjero o no, fue su alumna. Y sobre todo siete años menor." Vació su copa de golpe, el rechazo ante la relación de la que estaban hablando era tan notorio en su rostro, en su voz.

Sorprendiendo a su familia.

Sasuke opinando en "rumores" de alta sociedad, mostrando su desaprobación el tema ‒¿o era la persona en cuestión?

"Es de recordar, Sasuke, que la señorita Haruno no es una adolescente."

"Y Kakashi casi cuarenta." Miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos, no dejando mostrar nada de lo que de verdad sentía, pero los ojos amables de su hermano mayor daban a notar que sabía algo más.

"Tal vez," Comentó, lento, como tanteando el terreno. "Sin embargo, al final es decisión de la señorita." Un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos negros, expectante a Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no le daría el gusto.

Más aun cuando ni él estaba seguro de sus verdaderos sentires.

.

Lo que tenía claro era que no podía estar cerca de Haruno Sakura sin sentirse tenso.

Quizá pocas personas eran de su agrado, más aun en su círculo social. ¿Quién era autentico? ¿Quién no buscaba acercarse a él para obtener un favor? La familia de Sasuke era prácticamente de la nobleza, ‒pero su pedigrí no era lo único que les brinda la atención de todos, pues su riqueza se fortaleció con la industria de la medicina. Dueños de varios hospitales privados de renombre. Sasuke sabía que no tenía que trabajar en toda su ida y aun así sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos podrían obtener una vida decente.

Ser cercano a un Uchiha era sin duda un boleto ganador.

Por eso Sasuke era más reservado y taciturno en cuanto a nuevas personas se trataba. Pocos pasaban de cortés saludo a verdadero interés en él. Era por eso que Haruno Sakura entraba en la categoría de personas desagradables en él.

Estar cerca de ella, escucharla hablar o verla ‒su figura, siempre vestida con ropa fina, ropa que no iba del todo con su imagen, su aura. Sus modales y gestos rígidos, incómodos. Todo en ella le daba a entender a Sasuke cuanto se esforzaba por encajar. ¿Era ella una caza fortunas? ¿Una oportunista?

Esa fue la conclusión a la que él llegó. Lo que había escuchado de ella sólo aumentaba esa creencia en Sasuke. De una familia modesta, sin relevancia alguna en la política ni industrias. Graduada de medicina –ni siquiera recordaba su especialidad-, que estaba próxima a trabajar en el hospital en el que Kakashi estaba próximo a administrar.

Ella era atractiva, esto Sasuke no lo negaba, y tenía un encanto para envolver a las personas a su alrededor, a excepción del consejo médico, sabía. Ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo de la nueva –bastante joven- pareja de su antiguo maestro. Aquí no podía Sasuke tomar eso como otro motivo a enlistar de su sospechas hacia Sakura Haruno, pues sabía de primera mano cuan estirados y difíciles de complacer eran aquellos ancianos, habiendo tenido sus propios roces con dichas personas.

Sin embargo todo era poco relevante, los puntos buenos o las sospechas por la pelirrosa, porque había algo en ella, _algo de ella_, que mantenía a Sasuke en guardia. Al pendiente de sus movimientos y reacciones, buscando la prueba de lo peligrosa que esa mujer era.

Quería saber por qué Sakura Haruno le atraía tanto.

Pero más que eso, Sasuke necesitaba encontrar una razón para dejar de sentirse así.

.

"Estás más amargado que de costumbre." El juguetón golpe de esa mano pesada sobre su hombro fue otro factor a su mal humor.

Con un movimiento de sus hombros se deshizo del insistente golpe de este hombre en él.

"Quítate de encima."

"Apenas si te toco."

"Naruto." La advertencia tan palpable en su voz. El rubio levantó sus manos en gesto de rendición. Y es que era cierto, su amigo estaba comportándose más irritable y sombrío.

"Viejo, lo que necesitas es liarte un rato con alguien para deshacerte de la tensión."

Sasuke le miró, cierto interés que había en él que trataba de ocultar. Lo último que esperaba era que este excéntrico personaje tomara eso como carta para futuras molestias.

"¿Qué tal una pequeña reunión el sábado por la noche? Mis padres estarán en esta cena importante con el gobernador, tendré la casa sola por tres días. Haré unas cuantas llamadas, ¿Qué dices?"

"Hn…"

"Obviamente, será todo bajo perfil." Seguía intentando el rubio. Porque personas de sus rangos no podían exponerse. Un escándalo de ellos podría ser la noticia de semanas, el juzgar de sus familias y el manchar sus apellidos. El enorme lío que habría con sus familias. No.

Pero no era el temor a que algo como eso pasase en esta ocasión, es decir, no era la primera vez que él y Naruto realizaban _"reuniones"_ de este tipo. No, era sólo que Sasuke de verdad lo estaba considerando. Las ventajas de distraerse con otras mujeres y olvidar el mal sabor de boca que era cierta persona molesta que no se iba de su mente.

"Bien."

"¡Sí!" La respuesta demasiado animada de Naruto atrajo la atención de varios en aquel pasillo, disculpándose de inmediato, y logrando una mueca de molestia en Sasuke.

Sasuke solo dejó una carpeta en el mostrador de la enfermera, tomando a su vez una nueva con otros documentos. Revisando momentáneamente, leyendo la información, y supo a qué habitación debía dirigirse. Naruto había imitado sus acciones, pero en lugar de ir a ver a su propio paciente, siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo.

"¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde hoy? Gaara está en la ciudad e iremos a tomar algo."

"No puedo."

"Eeeeeh."

"La cena a beneficio del hospital, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Demonios, ¿es hoy?" se notaba que Naruto estaba en un encrucijada.

Era de ley que él, junto a Sasuke, debían asistir. No sólo por el hospital, sino debido a sus familias. El padre de Naruto había sido la cabeza de ese hospital cuando ambos eran niños, antes de su senaduría, y Naruto siempre dijo seguiría sus pasos. Era solo un acto más al que se veían comprometidos. Aunque Naruto se viera en conflicto, Sasuke sabía bien que cambiaría de planes con Gaara.

Sasuke decidió deja el tema y pasar a sus propios asuntos, pues ya parecían enfermeras cotilleando en los pasillos.

Con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su paciente Naruto le vuelve a llamar.

"Hey, ¿de verdad irás? Estuviste evitando estas cosas un tiempo."

Confusión, porque ni el mismo Naruto sabía la verdad tras el comportamiento de Sasuke.

Porque no sabía _quién_ era la razón de que estuviera evitando esos eventos públicos.

"¡Hablando de eso!" Se acercó tanto a Sasuke que éste tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Gesto de molestia por el comportamiento del rubio.

"Hey, hey." Hablando tan cerca de su rostro, mirando hacia todos lados, como verificando que no hubiera alguien al alcance de lo que iba a decir, comenzó con una voz animada. "Me enteré que la colegiala de Kakashi comenzará aquí la siguiente semana."

No necesitaba aclaración, porque el burbujeo de enojo en el estómago de Sasuke fue más que claro, sabía de quién hablaba.

Sasuke trató, de verdad que sí, de contener su lengua y no dejar salir lo que pensaba. _"no es de mi interés" "que se vaya al diablo"_ y otras cosas más, porque estaba en su trabajo, y su imagen pulcra y seria no se arruinaría por el desagrado que le tenía a esa mujer.

Pero no era tan fácil.

"¡Y espera! Escuché que estará bajo tutela de la abuela Tsunade. ¡Para ser recién llegada, esa chica tiene suerte!"

El colmo. Sasuke intentó obtener ese lugar por años, desde sus prácticas antes de la universidad, pero Senju Tsunade era un hueso difícil de roer. Siempre despreciando o juzgando a otros, sobre todo a él por su familia. Y no era que Sasuke le idolatrara como todo mundo, era más el crédito que obtendría al trabajar junto con ella. El renombre. Pero había dejado eso de lado antes del segundo año de la universidad, decidiendo que no lo valía tanto. Él era un Uchiha, después de todo.

Y ahora, una arribista cualquiera lo obtenía sin sudar.

_Bien, te equivocas. Seguro sudó demasiado para lograrlo._ La amarga replica que su cabeza le dio, junto a un desagradable escena sexual solo le hizo sentir más indignado.

"Cuando seas una _zorra classy_ y se las des a Kakashi, seguro tú también obtendrás buen puesto, Naruto."

Y dejando boquiabierto a su amigo, sin arrepentirse de lo dicho, Sasuke entró a la habitación.

Se había decidido, iría a esa gala y de una vez por todas le haría frente a esa mujer.

.

Era una reunión "casual" repleta de personas con un estatus económico tan acomodado, con mujeres vestidas para deslumbrar, con profesionistas tan acostumbrados a estos eventos, doctores de renombre e inversionistas. Este era un escenario en el que Sasuke se había criado, y uno en particular que le era aburrido.

Sin embargo hoy era diferente. Porque esa mujer obtenía tantas miradas al pasar. Ella destacaba por su juventud, su colorido cabello –no tan inusual, pero aun así atrayente. Era su apariencia el principal factor. Ese vestido largo de color rojo pecado, mostrando la piel de sus brazos, y solo al caminar podía vislumbrar sus piernas poco expuestas por esa larga abertura. Pero nada más, porque de alguna manera esa sensualidad era discreta, pero no menos poderosa.

Era verla sujeta del brazo de Kakashi lo único que retenía a Sasuke de verla fijamente y seguir su figura por todo el salón. Era ese enlace que ella mantenía con su viejo maestro, el firme recordatorio del desagrado hacia Sakura Haruno.

Una mujer de su calaña no era más que una ofensa para él. Que alguien tenga que pagar con cuerpo el estar en esos superficiales eventos, sólo para ser mostrada como trofeo, para que todos estén al tanto el cómo obtuvo su trabajo.

Repugnante.

Sólo imaginar que al terminar ese evento, ese vestido de hermoso color terminaría en el piso, arrancado por la manos de otro hombre, y que Sakura Haruno estaría complaciendo a alguien más, le hervía su sangre.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Se encontró a sí mismo dentro del rango de la pareja, sin haberse dado cuenta, su cuerpo se había acercado hasta esa persona detestable, siendo el saludo casual de Kakashi lo que le hizo despertar.

Extrañado por su propio actuar, trató de ocultarlo al regresarle el saludo. Y contra todo razonamiento en sí, se acercó más hasta ellos.

Sasuke se dirigió sólo a Kakashi, porque si algo podía saber sobre la acompañante de su antiguo maestro, era que el desagrado era totalmente mutuo. El gustó le duró poco a ambos cuando Kakashi le incentivó a saludar. Sasuke podía notar la extrañeza en el hombre mayor, por las reacciones poco amigables entre ambos, y sin embargo no dijo nada.

Es Kakashi quien hace que la pelirrosa y Sasuke se encaren. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, frente a frente, que el pelinegro puede tomar nota en cada rasgo de esa mujer que su memoria no había olvidado, que su mente le recordaba con tal precisión, pero que aun así sus ojos querían seguir grabando.

"Joven Uchiha." Desagrado palpable, casi idéntico al que él usó cuando declinó su invitación al café. Irónico.

Y era su perfecta imagen, era su voz que lograba crear un gran caos dentro de él.

"Señorita Haruno."

Y era la frialdad que Sasuke quería dejar en claro, cuánto necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Había decidido a asistir para, de una vez por todas, comprobar la clase de arpía era Sakura Haruno. Para advertirle, de una maldita vez por todas, que no debía cruzarse en su camino.

"No esperaba verte. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Kakashi, inquirió, Sasuke sabía era su manera de romper la tensión que se formaba. Pero en lugar de aligerar su humor, Sasuke sentía que este iba escalando, pues no podía evitar el enojo en sí al notar la mano del hombre colocada con tanta confianza y naturalidad en la espalda de la mujer.

Aquí, Sasuke se abstuvo de dejarle en claro a Kakashi la clase de mujer que le acompañaba. Sin embargo, él fue educado para controlar sus impulsos, controlar su carácter y actuar de manera discreta. Siguió la charla, reprimiendo la imagen frente a él.

"Itachi tiene maneras de que los demás acaten su voluntad."

Mentiras.

Y la conversación se desarrolló entre los dos hombres, y aunque su atención y charla solo era dirigida a Kakashi, en el fondo de su mente Sasuke estaba al tanto de cada mínimo movimiento de la mujer.

¿En qué piensa? ¿Qué es lo que le motiva? ¿Es que ella no tiene respeto por sí misma?

Pero había otras preguntas y pensamientos más oscuros y reprobables de él, porque por más que le detestara, por más que Sasuke quisiera que ella se alejara de ahí, había una parte grotesca de él ‒esa que sabía la verdad‒ que envidiaba al hombre frente a él.

Y Sasuke lo supo.

Por primera vez admitió para sí, cuando Kakashi se retiro y le pidió acompañar a la pelirrosa, que deseaba lo que era de él.

Por la inquietud de ella, esa reacción que la mujer tuvo, no pasó de largo en Sasuke cuando su mano tocó su hombro –en el tacto más sutil y superficial- que una vez más, al igual que la primera vez que rozaron manos, un sentimiento extraño le recorrió el cuerpo.

Fue el reconocimiento, el aterrador y abrumador saber de qué él, más que nada, deseaba a esta mujer.

"Lo siento" le escuchó decir, con esos grades y brillantes ojos verdes, esos labios atractivos y finas facciones. Esa breve vulnerabilidad que ella dejó mostrar, la inseguridad que de pronto le envolvía. Tan contrario a la imagen que ella le había dado por tanto tiempo.

Era como si hoy, Sakura Haruno tuviera miedo.

De él.

"Da lo mismo." Logró responder, enfocado en este nuevo saber.

Sasuke comienza a cavilar. Repasando los breves encuentros y analizando a la mujer a su lado. Más que eso, a sí mismo.

Y es mirándola, esta vez de verdad, viendo a la mujer a su lado, ‒sin prejuicios, sin envidia‒ que Sasuke logra entender y aceptar la verdad tras la turbulencia que Sakura Haruno provocaba en él.

Debería estar sin palabras. Estupefacto y asqueado consigo mismo.

"Señorita Haruno."

Pero era totalmente lo opuesto.

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Me acompañarías?" señaló hacía la barra de bebidas. Era lo más alejado de las personas que se reunían alrededor de Kakashi y Senju Tsunade. No sólo necesitaba quietud para procesar por completo este sentir, sino que otra copa no le iría mal.

Ella le siguió. Sin mucha replica ni renuencia. Un breve vistazo a ella y podía ver que estaba igual de pensativa.

Y veía otra faceta de ella cuando estuvieron a buena distancia de todos. Sus hombros no tan rígidos, su espalda no tan recta. Era como si ya no contuviera el aire.

_¿Lo ves?_ _Ella actúa cuando se trata de estos eventos, de estas personas_. Pero no fue un canto de victoria, porque vio otra perspectiva de eso.

_¿No vas a fingir conmigo?_

. "Lamento que Kakashi te haya obligado."

"Hn." Miró su copa, el contendió dentro de ella y analizó todo de nuevo. Odiaba que ella estuviera a su lado, y aun así abarcara el razonamiento de su buen juicio.

"No eres alguien de muchas palabras."

"Al contrario de ti, que hablas demasiado." La crítica de sus palabras no era para nada lo que en su mete se mostraba. Porque algo que le reconocía: Sakura tenía carisma. Contadas las ocasiones que habían coincidido, y él notaba que ella tenía un buen desenvolvimiento con las palabras. Se veía en su naturaleza, ser así sociable.

Luego hubo una especie de sensación de triunfo en Sasuke al ver el rostro de ella, ojos grandes con sorpresa. Y es que él no se había dado cuenta que una sonrisa sutil se mostraba en su rostro.

Cierto, desde el primer encuentro él jamás le había sonreído.

"Yo no actuó por mandato de nadie." Comentó Sasuke, mirando sin restricción esta vez. Como ella fijaba su atención en su bebida, y luego a sus labios. Sus tentadores, atrayentes labios rojos. Como los entreabría y besaba el cristal.

Una vez más, aquella turbulencia de urgencias le atacaba

Lo peor era que no estaba su autocontrol al mando.

Sacudió su cabeza de manera imperceptible para ella, decidiendo tomar control. Enfocarse en algo más, no la mujer a su lado. Porque él tenía un mal juzgar de ella, porque esta tensión entre ellos era demasiado grande, y perder el control no sería lo más listo que hacer.

Sin embargo, Sakura también le deseaba.

Le deseaba con la fuerza en que sus ojos le miraban, con tal atención a su poca piel expuesta, sus movimientos, cada rasgo de él. Sasuke podía ver el deseo en esos ojos de un verde que no podía clasificar. En cómo su delicado cuerpo era expuesto, de manera inocente, como preparándose para él.

Y Sasuke supo que ella no era consciente de este anhelo que tenía por él, pues una vez que atrapó su mirada, que decidió acercarse a ella y romper la línea de seguridad que les separaba ella despertó de su estupor. Unos, dos pasos hacia ella, y Sakura retrocedía.

Ah, un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke. Ella no tenía idea, o se engañaba a sí misma justo como él.

Un nuevo panorama se abría ante él una vez más, un deseo se plasmaba en su imaginación, y deseaba hacerlo realidad.

Estar cerca de ella, incluso con centímetros separándoles, provocaba un tintineo en su sangre. La tensión que siempre les rodeó sólo aumentaba, pero en lugar de disfrazarla como disgusto, Sasuke decidía aceptarla tal cual.

Atracción, deseo, anhelo…

El calor corporal no se igualaba a la ansiedad en sus manos por tocarla, en su boca por probarla.

Y la decencia se iba por una ventana, y el autocontrol se ignoraba. Porque estaba cerca de ella, porque Sasuke podía bajar un poco más su rostro y podría tomar su boca con la suya. En su sangre hervía el placer y su codicia le dominaba, y a su vez veía cuán afectada estaba Sakura también. Querido alejarse, queriendo controlarse.

"Realmente, no es un favor a Kakashi. Al contrario."

En parte estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, haber caído por la novia de su antiguo maestro. Por traicionarle de tal manera. Pero ni eso era suficiente para seguir pausando este sentir.

Porque sus miradas estaban enlazadas, sus deseos se sincronizaban. Porque Sasuke quería a Sakura Haruno, e iba a tenerla.

Se preguntaba si ella podía leer esta promesa en sus ojos, o si era mera imaginación suya.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" el temblor en sus voz, Sasuke supo que ella había captado el mensaje.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

"Simplemente decidí ya no oponerme a esto."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

_Esta atracción. Este imparable deseo por ti. Conocerte, probarte y tenerte._

No lo detendría más, no le cambiará de nombre ni lo negaría. Tampoco le importaban las repercusiones.

Por la mirada que ambos se daban, por esta electricidad entre ellos, la tensión que solo iba creciendo…

Sólo… rendirse ante ella.

"No hay manera en que esto no vaya a suceder, Sakura."

Su nombre, por primera vez se daba el lujo de pronunciarlo. Sin honoríficos, sin sentimientos desagradables. Sólo el dulce y activo sabor que su nombre dejaba en su boca. Sasuke miró el efecto que tuvo en ella.

Sakura también lo sabía. No darían marcha atrás.

Porque no le tocaba, solo se miraban a los ojos. Nada ni nadie importaban, para Sasuke en ese momento solo era ver, de manera verdadera y sincera, cada rasgo de ella, encontrándose hambriento por más.

Esta conexión era intimidad, era profunda y no podía borrarla.

Tomó su mano, sintió el breve acto reflejo de ella por querer romper el contacto, pero él llamó por su nombre de nuevo. Vio sus hombros relajarse, sus labios entreabiertos y ojos mostrando confusión, preocupación. No soltó su agarre, al contrario le guío lejos del ruido que había sido ignorado por sus tumultos internos.

Fuera del salón, en un pasillo solitario, se encararon.

Sakura no hablaba, pero en sus ojos mil preguntas no terminaban de formularse. Y cuando abrió sus labios, las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el actuar de él. Por su boca posesiva y pasional sobre la de ella. Por el movimiento de sus labios ‒al fin probando lo que tanto había deseado.

Fue su mano moviéndose desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla, empujándole a acercarse más –como si fuera posible‒ a su propio rostro.

Era Sakura Haruno, su rostro sonrojado, ojos grandes y aliento robado, mirándole atónita cuando –luego de segundos eternos y pesados‒ él termino el beso.

Era Sakura Haruno, la novia de su antiguo maestro, de ese confidente y guía, que se acerca de nuevo a Sasuke y era ella, quien esta vez, inició un beso arrebatador.

Con todas la emociones que ellos habían estado suprimiendo. Con todos los deseos prohibidos y tensión sexual que en ellos nació desde que fueron presentados.

Sasuke y Sakura habían intentado detener esos sentires, pero simple roce de manos fue el golpe eléctrico en sus sistemas que dio inicio a algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa….

Les dije que no tenía ganas de nada :,v

Pero equisde. Luego de mi tremendo hiatus y ganas de irme alv del fandom y todo lo que significa escribir, me saboteé a mí misma, pues esta semana estuve muy activa escribiendo, espero subir pronto los otros os xD

Esta historia se hizo muy larga, ‒¡le salió trama! ‒ Che… así que quizá tenga otra parte… además que la canción me encanta. Vayan y escúchenle.


	4. Día 05: Festival

**Day 05: Festival **

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Charasaku. Rock band Au. **

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

**Para mi amiga Griss**, quien me presentó esta increíble canción.

**Beta Caripradi** -Sigan su página en Fb, hace dibujos geniales.

sigan mi página en Fb: aCat para doujinshis xD

* * *

**.Sex on Fire.**

* * *

Le vio por primera vez en un festival de música. Era otoño, y ese evento era uno de los más grandes del año -en cuanto a música se trataba.

Sakura y _Edgy,_ su banda, habían sido invitados como teloneros en ese tercer día, y habían hecho lo posible por estar presente dos días más ahí. Aún eran un grupo nuevo y no tenían muchas ventajas y privilegios como otras bandas de grueso calibre, pero también era eso benéfico, pues no había agendas que cumplir ni paparazzi que evitar.

Dos días más disfrutando la música en vivo, viviendo el furor de la multitud.

No eran precisamente VIP, pero de vez en vez se escabullían al _backstage_ a saludar a los otros músicos.

Algunas veces eran reconocidos por esos cantantes, y eso era fuente de catarsis en ella. Su grupo era nuevo, apenas habían sacado algunos sencillos y seguían en entrenamiento de su disquera, pero una canción de _Edgy_ ya sonaba en la radio y eso era un gran comienzo.

El motivo principal por el que este evento era incluso más increíble y vital era debido a _Will of Fire._

A pesar de los escándalos sexuales en los que estaba envuelto el guitarrista principal, ellos habían sido considerados como una de las mejores bandas de rock. Para Sakura eran sin duda los mejores, les había admirado desde el debut de estos (cuando ella estaba por terminar la preparatoria) e incluso ahora, siete años después, la joven seguía comprando su música e idolatrándoles.

Como músicos eran increíbles. Como personas, bien podía, ahora que ella misma vivía esta etapa de cantante público -a pesar de no ser tan influyente o importante como _Will of fire_\- cambiar un poco el juzgar que tenía de ellos.

Sin embargo lo que no cambiaba era ese embelesamiento que sentía por cierto integrante de dicha banda. De hecho, era aún mayor.

Desde años que tenía un _crush_ con él, platónico siempre se dijo pues jamás creyó poder estar siquiera en el mismo lugar que dicha persona, aún menos hablarle.

Pero ya no era así. Porque a metros de ella, en aquel gran escenario al aire libre se presentaba _él_ con su banda. Era la rítmica y energética presentación que él daba con cada canción, su fuerza y vitalidad tras la batería. Y teniendo Sakura la misma posición, el baterista, corista y líder de _Will of fire_ era más que alguien increíble.

Y su carácter. Su banda ha sido famosa desde su debut pero la polémica le fue envolviendo. Los escándalos que habrían terminado con la carrera de más de una banda habían envuelto a _Will of fire_, pero esta nunca caía. Algo muy dentro de Sakura le decía que era debido a _él_. Su carácter serio, reservado y maduro. Él no se veía envuelto en escándalos. Su imagen era de las más limpias que conocía en cantantes de rock, y sin embargo seguía siendo tan espectacular.

Y esta era su oportunidad. Hoy, por fin, Sakura podría estar cara a cara con su músico favorito, su amor platónico.

Su propia presentación fue bien recibida. Tocado sólo tres canciones, entre ellas su más popular "éxito" y logrando una buena reacción del público. Apenas iniciaban su carrera, eran una banda invitada para abrir los shows de aquellas bandas más famosas. Y estaba bien, más que bien de hecho. Lograr posicionarse como una banda de tal magnitud era difícil, esa industria era complicada y muy pesada, pero no se darían por vencidos. Apenas iniciaban.

Sakura no regresó a su tráiler a ducharse ni cambiarse, había estado empapada de sudor por toda la energía entregada en el escenario, el calor de las luces y la tarde otoñal. No, ella no planeaba moverse del backstage, no se perdería la presentación que tanto había estado esperando.

Su único momento de debilidad: cuando fue arrastrada por los integrantes de su propia banda y obligada a comer.

—De por sí eres fea y plana, ahora, ¿planeas ser anoréxica? —Algo asqueada Hinata le aventó en la cara, ya bastante irritada por el cansancio, ahora más por preocuparse por la mota rosa y hacerle comer. —No soy tu madre para andar tras de ti rogándote que comas.

—Cállate, ni siquiera te acordabas de mí. Fue Ino la que te pidió venir.

—La zorra tiene razón, —Sai intervino —no nos servirá la imagen de alguien tan fea si queremos tener éxito.

—Hijo de-

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan! Por favor, ignóralos —La pobre de Ino parecía al borde de las lágrimas. La única debilidad de Sakura era su amiga, y haciendo como le pidió, _ignorando a la zorra y al putito de Sai,_ atacó su comida. Al menos era pollo frito.

—_Ew_, ¿olvidaste cómo masticar? —le disgustaba la cara de Hinata al hacer esa mueca -como si oliera algo feo, y quizá en parte era que Sakura aún seguía con la misma ropa de la presentación- la pelinegra se veía bastante fea con dicho gesto.

—Me voy —Dijo en cuanto le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. No dio tiempo a réplica, pues salió corriendo.

Sakura nunca había comido tan rápido, y quizá luego se enfermaría del estómago, pero corrió un kilómetro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque el gran ruido del público, los gritos, la euforia y luego la tonada de música, una canción que conocía muy bien, levantó aún más el furor del público... sabía lo que significaba.

¡Ya estaban en el escenario!

Llegó justo a la mitad de la canción, su respiración acelerada, sus piernas dolían y sentía la amenaza de vomitar lo que apenas había comido, pero nada importó. ¡_Will of fire_, a metros de ella, tocando una de sus canciones favoritas!

Y luego de cuatro canciones era que la presentación terminaba, la euforia cargaba el ambiente, la adrenalina en ella -quien sólo había sido espectador desde _backstage_\- burbujeaba en su sistema. El miedo no estaba, y aun así su voz parecía quebrarse, su garganta seca, sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos como un graznido cuando llamó por él. Más de una vez, hasta que su voz lo alcanzó –junto a ella, pues sin darse cuenta había estado caminado tras él y los demás integrantes cuando estos iban bajando el escenario.

—¡Menma!

Es cuando esos soñados ojos azules miran en su dirección, que el nerviosismo que no había sentido desde su propio debut se multiplicó en ella. Sakura no era alguien introvertida, al contrario, pero la mirada de este hombre en ella de pronto la convertía en una chica de secundaria atemorizada de declarar su amor.

El pánico le inundó cuando todos alrededor se movían, y Menma junto con ellos.

_¡Es tu única oportunidad!_

—¡Estuvieron increíble!

Se maldijo por completo. Había estado ensayando, y parecer una fan más no era lo que había planeado. Sin embargo el reproche a sí misma quedó en el olvido cuando una tenue sonrisa le fue regalada, y luego:

—Ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien.

Luego fue como un meteorito impactando a su lado. Ojos muy grandes, garganta atorada y corazón detenido. Si fuera posible, diría que su alma salió de su cuerpo como aquellos dibujos animados. Y luego todo le llegó de golpe: la emoción, la euforia, felicidad. No lo evitó, el sonrojo en su rostro –¡seguro era porque hacía mucha calor!- y una enorme sonrisa.

Hace tanto que no sonreía así.

.

* * *

—Por Dios, deja de hacer esa cara… no es Halloween.

—Pareciera que tienes planeado matar a Batman.

Las risas de esos tarados fueron ignoradas, al igual que sus comentarios idiotas, porque Sakura estaba de un humor increíble. Hace horas que había pasado su increíble encuentro con Menma de _Will of fire_ –su cantante /baterista /celebridad favorita, así que las comunes frases de Hinata y Sai se le resbalaban cual mantequilla derretida.

Porque la situación era aún mejor. Actualmente Sakura sonreía ante el espejo del cuarto compartido del remolque, tratado de colocar rímel en sus pestañas mientras a su alrededor había un torbellino. Insultos entre Hinata y Sai (ellos de verdad que tenían la boca muy floja) mientras se peleaban por la secadora, o criticaban sus ropas.

Porque toda la banda había sido invitada a un pub cercano para celebrar el espectáculo de hoy. Era bien sabido que los músicos recurrían a este tipo de ambientes para relajarse, festejar y simplemente dejarse llevar. Muchos escándalos pueden surgir de este tipo de situaciones, pero Sakura veía más allá de esto. Claro que no era obligatorio asistir, era una simple invitación casual -si es que se le puede llamar así- y dudaba que todos los músicos que se presentaron hoy en el concierto fueran a ir. Es decir, muchos tenían giras, grabaciones y cosas importantes. Pero ella había visto que el bus de _Will of fire_ seguía ahí, y eso era una esperanza de verle de nuevo.

Por eso ella estaba tan emocionada, no podía evitar sonreír. Pero había un dilema: la vestimenta. Hizo un esfuerzo en lucir bien, pero sentía que había fracasado. No era de ella llevar vestidos o escotes como cierta golfa ahí presente, así que lo había omitido.

—_Hinatasorraaa_

—¿Qué dijiste, tabla?

—Dijo que eras una zorra —Sai le miró de la cabeza a los pies, luego una sonrisa condescendiente. —Y concuerdo.

—Oh, tu cierra la boca –dijo sin mucha molestia realmente, al momento que sus manos sujetaba el escote de su apretado vestido strapless, y trataba de subirlo para cubrirle más piel. Como si fuera posible. —Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate a tu habitad junto a los otros raritos.

Mientras los dimes y diretes de estos continuaban, Sakura permaneció ajena a estos, más distraída en su situación. Se miró por completo y de inmediato se sintió insegura de su aspecto. Jeans desgarrados, quizá demasiado holgados y una camisa oscura de manga corta y un par de botas estilo militar. No era masculino _per se_, pero… ahora que había visto a Hinata, a su lado se sentía… acomplejada. Es decir, podría usar algo más… ¿_atractivo_? Llamativo… pero no estaba segura de hacer eso. Luego estaba su cabello suelto, quizá algo desordenado –no había intentado pelear por la secadora, la verdad, y tampoco creyó que fuera muy importante. Este le llegaba al ras de los hombros y el colorido le hacía contrastar con su atuendo. Ahora que el maquillaje…

—Pareces mapache —Hinata le aventó una toalla. —Es un pub, no una reunión de los Adams.

Es que se había acostumbrado al pesado delineador oscuro sobre y debajo sus ojos, así como las sombras en esas mismas tonalidades. Era su estilo _rockero_, ¿bien? No lo había meditado mucho.

—Uuh, ¡chicas, ahí voy! —La advertencia no fue tal cual, solo excusa porque de inmediato la puerta se abrió y un hombre de largo cabello castaño y mirada pervertida se asomó por la puerta. Claro que tal mirada se congeló al ver un pálido abdomen masculino frente a dicha cara. Luego de esto, el hombre recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente.

—Neji idiota, largo de aquí —Fue Hinata la encargada de esto. Sacando a su primo (y miembro de la misma banda) fuera de ese lugar. —Tú también, fuera de aquí.

—Pero si yo no…

Sakura escuchó la apenada voz de Rock Lee tras estos.

—SÍ, sí, típico de ustedes, idiotas. –dicho esto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Podría señalarse como bizarro lo ocurrido, pero a este punto en Sakura ya era algo normal. Los integrantes de su banda eran... _singulares_. En este momento ella ya se había acostumbrado de tales.

Ino salió del baño, con su confusión mostrándose.

—Escuché a los chicos, ¿y Hinata?

—La zorra se ha ido junto a los raros.

Sakura pudo haber bufado ante eso último.

—Lamento tardarme tanto.

—Está bien, a pesar de que no te ves fuera de lo común —Sai era tan… lengua suelta, a veces hiriente. Aquí Sakura pudo haberle propinado un golpe, pero –te ves igual de linda.

Pero la relación de estos dos era algo en lo que la pelirrosa no quería opinar mucho.

—¿Te vas a tardar más, fea?

—Sí, se pueden ir sin mí.

No dio mucho espacio a replica, pues se encaminó al baño y se propuso lavar su rostro.

.-.-.-

Este nerviosismo no lo había sentido ni en sus inicios de carrera. Esta inseguridad. Pero era algo diferente, con algo de adrenalina corriendo por su sistema, adormeciendo sus piernas y revolviendo su estómago.

Sakura dio otro paso, porque a lo largo de su vida había entendido cuán importante es atreverse. Dejar de lado el qué dirán y sobre todo el posible "puedo fallar".

Porque oportunidades así de grandes no se repiten.

Esos atrevimientos le llevaron hasta ahí, hasta ese importante festival de rock, a un contrato con una disquera, y ahora hasta su músico favorito.

Ella siguió caminando entre la multitud desconocida, esperando ubicar a alguno de sus amigos o a este ser especial, pero no había tenido suerte. Apenas podía moverse entre la música aturdidora, el olor a humo, cuerpo humano y locura.

Su mirada seguía buscando por un rostro soñado, cabello dorado y ojos color cielo. Claro que entre las luces de ese pub no podía distinguir nada de esas cualidades físicas que tanto le gustaban, porque la oscuridad del lugar siendo mezclado con los colores rojos, morados y azules de las tenues luces sólo alteraban sus sentidos. En cualquier otro momento ella se alejaría, con dolor de cabeza y hasta molesta -éste no era su ambiente del todo, a pesar de que su debut comenzó en lugares como éste, o incluso más pequeños y poco populares, pero una cosa era estar sobre el escenario descargando tu energía, mezclarte con la música y las luces, y otra moverte incómodo entre personas desconocidas y varias mesas, ser empujado, o hasta llenarte de algún líquido sospechoso.

Pero Sakura era tenaz y los objetivos que se fijaba los lograba.

Ya se había presentado en el concierto, ya había vencido a una multitud que quizá qué pensó de ella (por su cabello rosa) o a su Banda como aficionados, y había sido alabada.

Ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro el baterista y líder de _Will on Fire_.

Ya había intercambiado algunas palabras con Menma,y de estas él le había halagado. Quizá mera cortesía, ¡pero al demonio! Él le pudo haber comentado sobre el clima y ella seguiría igual de extasiada.

Y cuando por fin le alcanzó a ver, de espaldas, sentado junto a una de las tantas barras, junto a otras personas, que para Sakura era simples maniquís sin rostro, que su corazón se aceleró. Fue un efecto de enfoque, donde todo lo demás se mostraba borroso, pero él, _Menma Namikaze_, estaba en todo su esplendor. Incluso la tenue luz o el humo en el lugar actuaban de forma diferente en la visión de Sakura.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Parpadeó, y con esto la ilusión que se había creado por segundos se desvaneció. No, no le había estado viendo desde la distancia, de manera cautelosa y discreta. Había caminado hasta donde él y le había mirado abiertamente por más que simples segundos.

Al instante sintió la vergüenza calentarle la cara.

—Uh… hola —Más de una risa se mezcló con la música, ella hizo oídos sordos. —Solo… pasé a decir hola. Eres genial –_son_, geniales.

Se sentía _taaan_ idiota en ese mismo instante. Quería presentarse como músico, no como una fan asustada. Si los integrantes de su propia banda estuvieran presentes, se partirían de la risa ante esta Sakura.

—Eres la pelirrosa de esa banda... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Oh, _edgy_.

La conversación se trataba de ella, pero Sakura no estaba participando del todo. Ella solo trataba de pasar de la humillación, las personas ahí hablaban y reían, mientras que la música retumbaba contra ella, mezclándose con la ansiedad y la vergüenza que le rodeaba. No, este era un horrible escenario. Nada podía ser peor, pero-

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —Alguien dijo, y ella de inmediato miró hasta donde Menma, quien le observaba en silencio. —Si no te importa.

Era como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, con su boca seca y parecía un pez fuera del agua, solo abriendo su boca pero no emitiendo sonido útil alguno. Despabiló de inmediato, asintió con efusividad cual perrito y con más animosidad se acercó aún más.

Sin duda alguna. Esto era increíble.

.-.-.-

Luego de un principio bochornoso, la vergüenza se disolvió rápido. Pese a que seguro los chicos le etiquetaron como fan, esto pronto se quedó en segundo plano. La suerte era que los demás miembros de esa banda estaban presentes: entre las preguntas serias de Chouji, Sakura pudo responder con más facilidad. La música era un territorio que ella dominaba, y del cual sentía una gran pasión. Resulta que sí, ellos habían visto su presentación previa a la de ellos, y había sido halagada por Shikamaru y Chouji.

— Así que la baterista…

Luego estaba Sasuke Uchiha, la oveja negra de esta prodigiosa banda. No era catalogado de esa manera por su oscura cabellera, sino por –según Sakura- ser la mancha negra en esta increíble banda. Siempre con sus escándalos.

—Dime, ¿puedes presentarme a la chica sexy que toca el teclado?

—¿Para qué…? —molestia en su tono fue evidente, pero calló a mitad de reclamo. Después de todo sabía el motivo tras esa petición.

A perspectiva de Sakura, Sasuke era el contrario a Menma. No solo en cuanto al físico se trataba, sino en personalidad. El líder de la banda era serio, responsable, siempre tan recto. En cuanto a este otro artista…

—Porque tiene un gran… _talento_. Podríamos ensayar unas cuantas canciones —El gesto de asco que Sakura le brindó hizo que Chouji riera. —No te molestes. Puedo ensayar contigo, si quieres.

Le guiñó, juguetón. Él quería ser incitante, pero realmente provocó algo más en Sakura.

—_Asco_.

Murmuró ella, mirando hacia otro lado. Claro que al cambio de movimiento su vista cambió de persona. Para su deleite, era Menma. Este levantó su bebida un poco, en señal de brindis con ella. Sakura imitó el gesto, sintiendo en su rostro una sonrisa.

Logró conversar un poco más, especialmente con Chouji, quien era más serio de lo que ella ya imaginaba. En cuanto a Shikamaru, era incluso más distraído de lo que había pensado. A Sakura le provocaba algo de humor la relación entre estos dos músicos, era muy diferentes pero parecían realmente accesibles. Menma no hablaba mucho, se limitaba a agregar algún comentario o a responder lo que le preguntaban. Y Sasuke... Bueno, él _sí_ hablaba bastante, pero mayoría de lo que decía era estúpido. Coqueteos idiotas y vacíos. Sakura tenía bien en claro que ella no estaba vistiendo de manera seductora ni muy femenina… demonios, apenas si llevaba bálsamo en los labios y rímel en los las pestañas. Pero ella había conocido a hombres como Sasuke, y sin duda era de los que le tiraban a todo con la intención de pegarle a algo.

Pero, muy a pesar de ese inconveniente, todo lo demás era soñado. El momento, ¡la situación! ¡Estaba compartiendo barra con Menma, estaba bebiendo cerca de él y charlando!

Realmente esto trataba de no pensarlo y solo disfrutarlo, sino entraría en otro coma de idiotez.

De hecho, no quería perder ni un segundo de esto, por nada del mundo. Sin embargo había ingerido dos cervezas, y ella tenía una vejiga pequeña…

—Lo siento, en un momento vuelvo.

Y fue una odisea el localizar el baño. La idiota había olvidado sus lentes. Justo a mitad de camino, alguien tomó de su brazo y le jaloneó. Sakura se dio cuenta rápido de quien era esa persona, antes de que pudiera darle un empujón o peor.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Ino!

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Tengo bastante rato aquí. Les olvidé por un momento, lo siento.

—Al menos estás aquí. Vamos, los demás están de este lado.

Sakura reparó ante el mando de su amiga.

—No, no. Espera déjame contarte algo increíble primero.

Le dijo, con toda la emoción que estuvo embotellando. Le explicó a su amiga entre grandes sonrisas en dónde y con quién había estado ese rato. La cara de sorpresa de Ino era sin igual. La incredulidad, la emoción y la euforia le llenó. Sakura no podía evitar reír entre su explicación.

—¡Es increíble!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Oye, vamos para que los conozcas!

—¿Eeeeh? Pero, pero- yo no podría ha-

—No hay peros.

Se decidió que Ino iría a decirles a sus compañeros, mientras Sakura iba al sanitario. Emoción y todo, pero realmente debía atender esa urgencia. Después de todo lo que tenía planeado se llevaría bastante rato.

Una vez terminada su labor, y luego de lavar sus manos, salió con todos los ánimos del mundo.

Y sería chistoso, cómo parecía que una energía brillante irradiaba de ella, hasta que a la salida del baño es interceptada por alguien más, provocando de inmediato que esa luz brillante se convirtiera en fastidio. Ella no ocultó del todo su gesto de desagrado.

—_Señorita edgy_—Tono burlón, mirada coqueta, Sasuke Uchiha urgía por su atención.

—Es Sakura. —recalcó ella. Famoso o no, no le iba dejar llamarle como se le antojara.

—Oh, cliché.

No lo evitó, rió con él, porque era cierto, muy a pesar de que él no fuera su persona favorita en el mundo.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Hmm ¿estás afuera del baño de mujeres porque…?

—Te tengo una jugosa propuesta.

Oh, ahí va de nuevo. _Pervertido_. Ella giró los ojos, y comenzó a caminar hasta donde había estado su banda favorita.

—Espera, espera —le tomó del brazo y ante esto Sakura se detuvo en secó. Ojos muy grandes, algo incrédula del atrevimiento de este hombre. ¡Con qué confianza le tocaba! Suponía que la mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para que éste entendiera que debía soltarla, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, se acercó peligrosamente cerca de ella, y a su vez Sakura se inclinaba lejos de él. Como si fuera radioactivo.

—Me duelen tus reacciones, pero las pasaré por alto, solo porque eres linda.

—¿Que? —cada que él hablaba, que trataba de adularle, en ella creía cierto repudio.

—No es lo que malamente te imaginas. Verás, poco te conozco, pero me parece tierno tu _obvio_ enamoramiento con Menma. –Sasuke hizo una pausa para reír, pues la reacción instantánea de Sakura fue ponerse roja y eso le pareció gracioso. —Es mi amigo, y no pareces una mala chica. Ya le dije que se relaje y disfrute un poco de compañía, ¿sabes? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas ahí y le pides te acompañe?

—¿Tan obvia soy? —Seguía enfrascada en eso, hasta que su cerebro procesó lo demás. Ambas manos sujetaron con fuerza los brazos de Sasuke, tomándolo por sorpresa ahora a él. — ¿Es en serio?

Sasuke quedó algo pasmado, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Lo cierto era que esa era la primera vez desde que se presentaron que ella le veía a los ojos. Además, no había esperado esa reacción de ella.

—Lo siento —Ella se retiró de inmediato, algo consciente de lo que había hecho.

Sasuke resopló, soltó media risa.

—Cree en mi palabra, _señorita edgy_. Hoy puedes obtener más que un autógrafo de él. Solo te recomiendo no te muestres tan ansiosa.

Sakura pasó por alto el estúpido apodo y el guiño de este sujeto, y asintió a lo que dijo. Verdad, debía calmarse. Centró su atención en enfriar su cabeza y bajarle la intensidad a su emoción. Se comportaba como una adolescente en lugar de una adulta y una música experimentada.

¡Pero es que se trataba de su amor imposible de toda la vida! Hasta apenas ayer ella solo había rezado para poder ver su _performance_ en vivo, y ahora… ¡ahora Sasuke Uchiha llegaba y le decía eso!

Era increíble que su corazón no haya estallado ya.

—¿Lista?

Sasuke seguía a su lado, esperando que se asintió. Mientras caminaban de regreso, cuando a cierta distancia podía ver la barra en la que dicha persona estaba, un pensamiento de duda llegó a ella. Detuvo su paso, y a su vez tiró de la camisa de Sasuke, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Ahora que trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría, había algo que no estaba cuadrando para nada.

—¿Qué ganas?

—¿Disculpa?

Los engranes en su cerebro estaba trabajando de nuevo, la neblina de fantasía dejaba pasar la racionalidad, y con ella el escepticismo.

—¿Qué ganas _tú_ con esto?- su mirada se movió hasta donde estaba Menma, luego volvió hasta encarar de nuevo al hombre frente a ella. —No sabía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha de _Will of fire_ tenía como hobby el actuar de cupido.

Una vez más, ella le miraba fijamente, observando cómo la sorpresa en ese rostro por la reciente acusación cambiaba a diversión. Él levantó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—Chica lista. Digamos que… no me molestaría si me hicieras un pequeño favor.

—No pienso meterme contigo —De inmediato ella soltó eso, y una vez más le hizo reír.

—Me hieres. Aunque no se trata de eso. Veras, tú tienes algo que me interesa. Se acercó a ella un poco, y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, ella se encogió ante el contacto, incómoda. Sasuke hizo caso omiso, al contrario, esto le hizo continuar la marcha.

—Ve al punto.

—Heh. Bien. Preséntame a la chica tras el teclado. Es todo.

—¿Hinata? —Incredulidad. Luego asco. —Ugh, eres tal cual creí.

—Me halagas.

—No es para nada adulación.

—Me ayudas, te ayudo. Y sobre todo, al pequeño Menma no le caería mal algo de relajación. Apuesto a que-

Sasuke parloteaba demasiado, ella se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero no tomó importancia cuando éste se interrumpió a media frase. No, Sakura dejó de escuchar, de sentir el vibrar de la música alrededor o el hablar de las personas cercanas. Realmente, lo único que podía ver en ese momento era la misma escena que hizo callar a Sasuke.

Menma seguía en el mismo asiento, pero ya no estaba tan serio y estoico como solía acostumbrar. De hecho, una sonrisa de lado se mostraba, y aunque a la distancia ellos no podían escuchar lo que decía, sabían por el movimiento de sus labios que él estaba hablando.

El corazón a Sakura se le atoró en la garganta, porque estaba viendo a Menma realmente interesado con su compañía femenina.

—¿Quién es la chica con Menma? —Sasuke comenzó, confundido al principio y luego alarmado. —¿no es ella tu…?

Sakura asintió, luego se aclaró la garganta, con toda la incomodidad que sentía, y trató de que su voz sonara normal.

—Es Hinata.

...

* * *

Al final tenía razón, las cosas no podía ir mejor.

Se lamentaba amargamente. Había vuelto a la barra, enterándose así que su banda ya había llegado -no le habían esperado para acercarse a _Will of fire_\- y se habían acoplado a estos famosos músicos. El asiento que ella había ocupado momentos antes ya no estaba disponible. Siendo que Sakura y Sasuke no habían estado por un rato, estos tuvieron que sentarse en los lugares disponibles. No estaban lejos de todos, realmente, pero Sakura se sentía a millas de ahí. Al menos su mente.

—Vaya, que fiasco.

—Dímelo a mí.

Sasuke, a su lado, miraba con algo de molestia a Menma. Sin duda Sakura pensaba que estaba frustrado porque se le habían adelantado.

A su alrededor, la plática era muy animada, sus compañeros eran admiradores de estos grandes artistas –realmente, ¿Quién no admiraba a _Will of fire_?- y las preguntas y emoción eran igual no paraban. Incluso los chicos –Neji, Rock lee e incluso Sai, (quien se mostraba asombrado a lo que Chouji le decía) estaban extasiados. El ambiente era divertido, y sin duda agradable. La banda era, después de todo, bastante humilde, ella notaba, pues mira que tolerarles. La escena sería de lo más hilarante y encantadora para ella, si no fuera que no podía pasar por alto el interés que Menma mostraba en Hinata.

Sakura dejó de mirar en la dirección del rubio, solo se atormentaba así. Suspiró sin darse cuenta.

—¿Una bebida?

Ella le miró de reojo, juzgando qué hacer.

—¿Podrías no hacer eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pensar que te contagiaré alguna enfermedad solo por estar cerca.

—Lo siento.

No había más sinceridad que vergüenza en eso, pero él tenía razón. Ella se estaba comportando algo grosera. Por unos segundos ella le miró con algo de pena, hasta que el ceño fruncido de él se borró. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Seré considerado porque entiendo tu sentir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Él no contestó de inmediato, se levantó un poco y alcanzó una botella de las que tenían ahí y un pequeño vaso de cristal. Lo llenó con el líquido y se lo ofreció a ella. Luego se sirvió uno igual.

Le ofreció brindar, y ella -aun consciente de lo que le había acusado hace uno momentos- no pudo más que acceder. Chocó ligeramente su vaso contra el de él.

—Por los corazones rotos.

Ella rió un poco ante lo ridículo que decía. Luego de un solo trago vació su pequeño vaso. El alcohol pasaba por su garganta y le calentaba, sabor amargo, y no evitó la mueca de desagrado.

Para cuando sentía parte de su sistema tomar calor por la bebida, miró hacia Sasuke, quien extrañamente no había vaciado su propio vaso. Él solo le miraba fijamente, pero no decía cosa alguna. Ella elevó una ceja, como seña de pregunta. En respuesta, él solo negó con la cabeza, e igual que ella, vació su vaso de inmediato.

—¿Otro?

Esta vez fue ella quien lo sugirió, sentía las comisuras de sus labios elevarse un poco. Él le regresó el gesto.

—Si no te molesta.

Sakura alcanzó la botella, sirvió más bebida para ella y para su acompañante. Cuando levantó su vaso en dirección del suyo, le sorprendió que Sasuke seguía mirándole.

—Por las segundas oportunidades, tal vez mejores que las primeras.

Ella no entendió su brindis, pero aun así chocó cristal con él. Dio un trago, dejando que el calor del alcohol se mezclara con el razonamiento de su cuerpo.

—Uugh. Fuerte.

Sakura hablaba más ligera, más relajada. Ignorando la intrigante mirada –y atención- con la que Sasuke le observaba.

—Quizá quiera reconsiderar la propuesta.

—¿Ya no quieres más? —Le ofreció juguetona la botella. Igual no esperó, volvió a llenar sus vasos. Cuando a Sasuke le ofreció el suyo, este lo tomó, sus dedos sobre los de ella.

—No me refiero al alcohol.

Es hasta ese momento, que Sakura es consciente de cuán cerca estaba de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aiiuuda, porque esto solo iba a ser un sencillo os, y mi idiota cerebro no me permite llegar a eso. Una trama se desarrolla, y no puedo contra ella T.T

Espero, _ruego_, para que la segunda parte sea el cierre.

¿Saben? esto lo comencé a escribir en julio, pero lo dejé en mil palabras. Hoy lo retomé y logré escribir esto. Ha sido divertido –siempre es divertido escribir charasaku- pero me vi en el dilema de la semejanza de esta historia con "dime como tú quieras". Eso fue complicado xD.

Btw, espero haya sido entretenido. Me da gusto haberme puesto a escribir tanto de una sola vez hehe.


	5. Día 14: Ensueño

**Day 14: Daydream**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: MLB Au. "**El color rojo significaba pasión, valentía y sobre todo vida. La Catarina, en cualquier rincón del mundo, era símbolo de buena suerte".

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

**Beta: Caripradi** (Dibuja increíble, den like a su página en Fb, con el mismo nombre)

* * *

**_.Ce mur qui nous sépare._**

**_._**

Los gatos negros atraen la mala suerte. Mantente alejado de ellos y ruega porque uno jamás cruce tu camino, o la desesperanza y la mala racha te seguirán hasta el último de tus días.

Toda su vida había sido marcada por una sombra oscura. De niño no lo comprendía, pero conforme las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a perecer, a sufrir malos percances, y susurros siempre acompañaban las miradas de sospecha y desprecio. Fue entonces que él lo comprendió.

_"Un gato negro"._

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, sucesos vividos que nunca se borraban de su memoria parecían mostrarse a través de ese cristal, ignorando por completo el bello paisaje parisino. Mientras su mano derecha jugaba con el anillo de plata que usaba en el dedo índice de su otra mano.

No había nada de emoción en su rostro, ni felicidad o interés por el bello destino en el cual iba a residir por un tiempo. Así tampoco, nada de anticipación por ver a su viejo tío.

Desde joven, y de mala manera, Sasuke había aprendido a no tomar emoción ni cariño por nada ni nadie.

—¡Uhh, imagina los deliciosos platillos que podremos probar! —Dijo su animado acompañante, quien, diferente a Sasuke, _sí_ estaba emocionado por el cambio de escenario.

Sasuke pasó de largo dicho comentario, y esta vez sí prestó atención al camino por el que iban.

Elevó una ceja al bajar del auto, pues la residencia frente a él era una digna de admirar. Varios pisos, estructura victoriana y, sin duda, muy grande. La casa de su tío era incluso más impactante de lo que esperaba.

—_Wow_-

—¿Sí, joven Sasuke?

El chófer se detuvo con sus maletas a su lado luego de escucharle hablar. En cambio, Sasuke no respondió cosa alguna, al contrario, su rostro se mostraba molesto. Apenado, el chófer le indicó la entrada.

* * *

—Mi pequeño sobrino.

Estoico como siempre, Sasuke no hizo movimiento alguno para acercarse hasta donde el hombre mayor estaba sentado. _Anciano_, era la mejor descripción de tal persona. Madara Uchiha era el tío abuelo de Sasuke, por parte de su padre, de ahí en más, el joven no sabía mucho de él.

No era alguien con quien tuviera mucha comunicación previa a su cambio de Japón a París, pero era el único miembro de su familia que aún vivía, y quien manejaba el dinero de la misma. Sasuke aún era menor de edad, y a pesar de esto no había convivido mucho con su tío luego de quedar huérfano. De hecho, fue hasta el entierro de sus padres que supo de su existencia.

Ciertas circunstancias le llevaban ahí, hasta París. No por voluntad propia, debía admitir él, pero no había más que cenizas en Japón, y vivir con su tío era lo único que restaba. Incluso si por años rechazó las peticiones del mayor en vivir con él, ahora ya no había otro lugar.

Al ver que el joven no saludaba ni se acercaba, el hombre sonrió de lado, como divertido por la reticencia del chico. No dijo nada ante esto, y Sasuke fue escoltado por una de las personas que ahí trabajaba hasta donde sería su habitación a partir de ahora.

Mientras estos se iban, la sonrisa del anciano se disipó, y su mirada cambió.

_Precaución._

* * *

Más que una casa, era una mansión. Pasillos como laberintos interminables y en cada pared alguna pintura de personas desconocidas para él, pero que seguro eran de la rama Uchiha. Sasuke no pensaba de su tío como una persona sentimental para tener tales retratos. Sin embargo, estas imágenes eran algo perturbadoras. Le daban un poco de escalofríos.

Pocas veces se topaba a las personas que mantenían la casa en estado de limpieza, y realmente no era de su interés conocerles, pero esto solo aumentaba la sensación de casa abandonada. Podía describir el hogar de su tío como un lugar frío, desolado y sombrío. Más de una habitación, estudio y salón lucían desiertos, como si de vez en cuando se limpiaran, pero nadie les usara. No era de extrañar, pues su tío Madara no tenía familia. A lo que Sasuke sabía, los únicos miembros de la importante familia Uchiha eran ellos dos.

Entre su exploración breve, encontró algunas cosas que le parecieron interesantes. Estas eran una vieja sala de música, y una pequeña y descuidada biblioteca. Estaban en el ala más desierta y retirada del salón principal, e incluso más de los aposentos de su tío, según tenía entendido. Estas habitaciones estaban solas, y sin duda más abandonadas que las demás, pero aquí Sasuke sentía menos presión sobre él, como si no fuera vigilado.

Así, la biblioteca abandonada se convirtió en su refugio.

El resto de la semana pasó sus horas entre su propia habitación y tal biblioteca. De momento, no se sentía listo para la sala de música. Leía cada día, distraía su mente de su vida actual. Desde cuentos para niños, hasta libros de estudios. Teología, misticismo, y textos más antiguos que no lograba comprender. Quizá el único habito en él que no se erradicaba era el de encerrarse en la lectura.

Claro que no estaba solo, y su compañía no hacía más que interrumpir y a veces molestar su paz.

—¡Tengo hambre, sasu-chan!

No hizo caso.

—Y aquí huele a libros viejos. Que aburrido.

Nada.

Sasuke era bastante bueno ignorando a otros, sobre todo a su acompañante.

—¡! —Pero no pudo evitar el respingar de sorpresa ante el sonoro ruido de varios libros cayendo en el piso, junto a sus pies.

—¡Qué diablos! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

_Casi muy bueno ignorando._ La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Da pena tu caso. Eres joven y te la pasas cual monje en biblioteca. ¡Chico, sal a dar una vuelta!

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, y se dispuso a recoger todos los libros que esa cosa tiró.

—A este pasó terminaras como ese señor macabro. En cuanto lo vi me llené de escalofríos, te lo juro. Y eso que yo no-

Pero Sasuke no le escuchaba. Su atención había sido totalmente atrapada por un libro en particular. De pasta totalmente desgastada y páginas más que amarillentas. Fue la borrosa imagen de un infausto gato negro lo que captó su atención.

— ¿Chico, me escuchas? Bah, sigue pretendiendo que no existo. Un día de estos verás que-

—Plagg, cierra la boca. —antes de que el pequeño pudiera reprochar, Sasuke continuó. —Echemos un vistazo a los tejados.

Antes de completar su grito de victoria, el pequeño ente fue llamado por el joven, solo que de manera diferente.

* * *

El viento azotaba con fuerza su rostro, movía su cabello más rebelde. El frío de este contra su piel era ignorado, solo podía llenar sus pulmones del fresco aire.

En momentos así, cuando saltaba de casa en casa, ágil cual gato, Sasuke podía olvidarse un poco de su vida real. Del llanto, del sufrimiento y la amargura. Claro que una vez que regresaba a la normalidad, el enojo le invadiría, pues esta "habilidad" era más una condena. Como hacer un trato con el diablo, aunque se le diera algo, siempre el precio iba a ser mucho mayor.

Cada que Sasuke se transformaba en este alter ego, la desgracia caía. Quizá no le dañaba físicamente a él, pero si a quien estaba alrededor. A quien quería, a quien estimaba.

Por eso estaba solo. Por eso ignoraba a Plagg –si bien no era un demonio tentándolo, y quizá no era el culpable, pero sí un recordatorio permanente de esta maldición sobre él. Entre más deseo tenía Sasuke de arrancarse ese anillo maldito, menos podía sacarlo de su mano. Así que hace tiempo se había resignado a estar condenado de por vida.

Corría. Sasuke corría entre los tejados y saltaba a gran distancia para caer sobre otro edificio, cada vez adentrándose más al corazón de la ciudad, ignorando los monumentos y edificios de gran valor arquitectónico. Toda belleza había sido borrada de su mente hace tanto tiempo atrás. Solo se movía en automático, elegante, rápido… sobre todo, queriendo huir del recuerdo, del dolor. Sabía que no podía seguir viviendo así por más tiempo.

Era algo idiota lo que quería hacer, pero había tenido suficiente de este horrible destino.

Saltaba y escalaba las grandes vigas de metal, sobrepasando donde los cuatro pilares se unían a uno, hasta llegar a la parte superior. Su corazón latía doloroso contra su pecho, comprimiendo los peores sentires y la amargura de la infelicidad. Respiración laboriosa, parpados fuertemente cerrados. Estaba cansado, harto de esa maldita vida. No podía deshacerse de ese anillo maldito, lo había intentado millares de veces…

Así que simplemente desaparecería.

Antes había intentado esto, pero en esta ocasión se quitaría de encima la extraña transformación antes de dejarse caer.

Sintió sobre la piel, que el antifaz no cubría, la brisa insistente. Saboreó los ruidos lejanos de autos, más como murmullos. Respiró hondo, calmando su miedo. _Esto es lo mejor_, se repetía. _Peor es vivir una vida vacía y maldita._

—Padre, madre, hermano… pronto estaré con ustedes. Yo-

_El aleteo de una mariposa_.

Tan extraño como su cuerpo había bajado toda defensa, pues estaba a punto de rendirse a la tormenta que le cubría, que ese sonido tan sutil -pero con su oído agudo pudo distinguir- interrumpió su promesa de reencontrarse con su familia.

Parpadeó confundido, y es que tiene que repetir dicha acción porque de momento la incongruencia de lo que veía le arrebató la razón.

Un destello rojo en el otro pilar, varios metros debajo de él, iba subiendo hacia el cielo. En su mente -de manera lejana- razonaba que fueron milisegundos los que él estuvo mirando incierto de esta colorida mancha, y otros tantos segundos hasta que su vista trabajó en conjunto con su mente y procesó lo que a la lejanía veía. ¿Un especie de cometa?

No, no era una llamarada carmesí.

Es cuando esta se acerca más hasta estar paralela a él que se da cuenta; era una chica. Su esbelta figura, largo cabello y finas facciones lo dejaban en claro. Algo que llamó mucho su atención fueron los largos listones atados a sus coletas, que cuando ella saltó más alto estos danzaron con el viento.

A la lejanía, recordaba las palabras de su madre, los cuentos y mitos que de niño solía contarle, que al ver a esta chica, el color rojo de su atuendo –su presencia era igual de brillante, que Sasuke no pudo evitar interpretarla como una señal. En su país de origen, el color rojo tenía un fuerte significado, y estúpidamente pensó que ante él, en ese momento, la línea de la vida se le estaba ofreciendo nuevamente.

E irónicamente, es en este limbo de su pensamiento que su cuerpo le traiciona, y su pie resbala e involuntario a su deseo, un sonido ahogado salió de su boca al momento de caer. El viento golpeaba con más fuerza en la mitad de su rostro descubierto y sus brazos simplemente se extendían hacia arriba, mientras que en su cabeza un caos se presentaba. Esto era lo que había planeado, después de todo, no debería sentir tenso el cuerpo ni desear seguir en su antiguo soporte. Él se iba a lanzar desde la torre, por eso había ido hasta ahí y ese era el momento de quitarse el anillo y con este deshacerse de este escudo que le retenía en esta miserable vida.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

_Hazlo_, se ordenó a sí mismo, y aunque no podía escuchar a Plagg, sabía que este no estaba de acuerdo, pero ni él podría detenerle.

Cerró sus parpados con fuerza, se gritaba cobarde a sí mismo. _Esto. Termina con esto. Deshazte de este maldito dolor que te ha cobijado dese niño. Es hora de_-

—¡Uff!

Como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago, una vez más su monólogo interno era interrumpido, en esta ocasión por una acción. Abrió los ojos de golpe e incrédulo observó a la chica que había visto a la lejanía, pero esta vez sujetándole y casi cargándole cual saco de patatas, mientras se deslizaba en el aire sujeta de un, un… _¿yoyo? _

Fue en automático la reacción de él, sus reflejos se ponían alerta y con fuerza se soltó de ella y se empujó a sí mismo por el aire. Una maniobra y cual gato aterrizó con ambos pies firmes en una de las barras entre los pilares del segundo piso de la torre. Todo fue tan rápido y fugaz. Atento, observó como la chica hacía lo mismo, pero en sus movimientos había más delicadeza que la de él.

—¿Quién -

—¿Eres un _D__émon_?

Una voz clara y para nada amistosa le sorprendió. De pronto no veía fragilidad en ella, sino precaución. Siendo sinceros, él debía estar igual, pero parecía que tanto aire le había dañado la cabeza y no estaba procesando del todo la situación.

—¿_Démon_? —Repitió como tonto, no muy seguro de lo que ella decía y sobre todo porque no estaba cien por ciento familiarizado con su idioma, era extranjero, después de todo. Aun así, su boca dejó salir lo que su cerebro interpretó. —¿Akuma?

La chica del antifaz se inclinó un poco hacia él, más como posición de defensa, y Sasuke casi pudo reír por la seriedad de esa chica vestida tal cual y amenazándole con un yoyo.

—¿Quién eres? —No pudo evitar su pregunta en susurro.

—Lo mismo pregunto —Ella entrecerró más los ojos. —Nunca antes te había visto.

No tuvo el momento de bufar ante el comentario, tipo _"hay tanta gente enmascarada por esta área, ey, tú, eres nuevo",_ porque él sí estaba más que sorprendido de ver una chica en la misma condición de él. Pero su confusión era cada vez más, mezclada con la negativa de él y las acusaciones de ella. Era imposible no mirarle y sentirse extraño, como culpable. Su postura de defensa, los ojos entrecerrados enmarcados en ese antifaz a rojo y negro, ella le veía a él como amenaza. Este era un sentimiento del que no se podía deshacer.

Dio un paso atrás, lejos de ella. Fue obvio cómo esta distancia le hacía ver a ella más relajada. Sin embargo sus preguntas no cesaban.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer?

Sasuke no respondía. De hecho, lejos de su mente estaba quedando ella y ahora un solo hecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte en sus pensamientos. De a poco fue acercándose a un pilar, su mano le tocó, lo tomó como soporte y se fue deslizando al suelo, pues las pocas fuerzas en sus piernas no eran debido al cansancio, sino a la realización.

Grandes inseguridades, y el odio que por siempre le consumía volvía a ser presente. Esta vez el enojo acaparó sus sentidos, porque recién entendía lo que esta chica acababa de hacer.

Le había interrumpido.

—¿Oye, te sientes mal?

Ecos distantes eran las preguntas de esa chica. Ignorante él del tono de preocupación más que acusación en ella.

El desgarre en su alma era tan grande, el dolor que siempre cargaba le asfixiaba los pulmones, y así, en un susurro roto él conjuró un pregunta de la cual no esperaba respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿_Por qué me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste caer? Yo no… yo quiero dejar de sufrir._

Ella no hizo más que repetir su pregunta, y no pudo entender lo demás que él dijo por la velocidad en que lo hizo, y por el lenguaje. No captó todas sus palabras, pero no fue necesario esto para que ella pudiera sentir el dolor en cada frase.

Él era un desgraciado y pobre gato, moribundo, lastimado.

Cuyo único deseo era descansar. Borrar toda consciencia de esta miserable vida que le tocó vivir.

Cada aliento que tomaba llenaba sus pulmones pero hería su alma. Cada segundo era una maldición más, un tormento más de reminiscencia de todo lo que su sola existencia había provocado.

Sasuke no era consciente que lágrimas de sus ojos caían. Sobre la piel negra que cubría sus manos, esos guantes cuyas garras habían destrozado a más de un objeto. Esas horribles manos que generaban oscuros y destructivos poderes.

Y luego, una pequeña mano cubierta en un guante rojo con lunares negros se posaba sobre su horrible mano.

_Tum tum tum,_ el latido de su moribundo corazón.

_Tum tum tum_, los segundos que tardó en darse cuenta.

_Tum tum tum_, el calor de esa mano extraña sobre su moribunda piel.

_Tum tum tum_, el tiempo que observó unos ojos verdes, doloridos, reflejo de su propia alma.

—No entiendo del todo. Y sinceramente eres el _D__émon_ más extraño con el que me he topado hasta ahora, pero el dolor que en ti hay… —ella se detuvo en sus palabras. Bastante confundida estaba, y sin embargó, su perseverancia se hacía presente. —No estás solo.

Esa mano más pequeña se ciñó más fuerte a la de él, y la sinceridad con la que declaraba lo anterior sacudió por completo a Sasuke.

—Yo te ayudaré. Solo, no intentes nada como eso otra vez, ¿sí?

Él se movió de inmediato, un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ella que casi provocó caer de nuevo. Esta vez ella se sujetó a la cintura de él, impidiendo con su peso que se cayera, y simplemente provocando que terminaran despatarrados en la viga, pies colgando al vacío.

—¡Qué te acabo de decir!

—Quítate de encima.

—¡Se un buen gatito y no te avientes por la maldita torre!

—Quita-

Una mano en su hombro lo aplastó contra su lugar y no pudo más que abrir los ojos grandes y acallar el ruido de dolor. No esperaba esa fuerza en esta chica.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que dejes de intentar saltar por la maldita torre, maldición.

—No es de tu maldita incumbenci-

Esta vez no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor, pues la chica –sentada a horcajadas de él- con una mano puesta en su hombro le inmovilizó contra el suelo, y con la otra mano pellizcó su mejilla.

—Qué dem-

Su propia mano manoteaba contra la de ella.

—_Mawuida gueeea paawaaa_

—¡Te ataré con el yoyo a esta misma viga! ¡Iré con tus padres y les diré lo que planeabas! ¡Diablos, iré hasta con-

—Están muertos.

—¿Eh?

Ambos habían dejado de pellizcar y patalear. El ambiente volvía a ser sombrío y helado.

—Lo siento.

¿Estaba ella avergonzada? No podía saber él, la noche que era apenas iluminada por la luna y ese antifaz no era de mucha ayuda. Al menos ella ya no le estaba atacando.

—¿Te quitarás de encima? —Eso hizo, y Sasuke suspiró de alivio. Su intento de fuga también fue interrumpido cuando, _otra vez,_ la mano de ella se ciñó con la de él.

—No estás solo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cansado e irritado de esta estúpida chica. Abrió su boca para maldecirla, de una vez por todas, pero no pudo.

La figura delgada de esta desconocida rodeaba la de él, trémula y desolada. El aire de la noche era fresco, los sonidos de los parisinos que no dormían seguían ahí, y él aún estaba envuelto en tinieblas y dolor, sin embargo ante los milisegundos de este contacto, lo anterior cambió. La calidez brotaba de esta chica que le abrazaba, a sus oídos solo los latidos acelerados de su cuerpo, y el aturdimiento de su dolor interno. Como si un bálsamo de apoco anestesiara ese dolor.

Se rindió. Ante ella, antes estas sensaciones.

¿Hace cuánto no había sido abrazado con cariño?

¿Hace cuánto no había sido su cuerpo envuelto con palabras de esperanza y gestos de empatía?

_Mucho tiempo_. Tanto que dudó el nombre de este sentimiento que le estaba envolviendo.

No lo meditó, ya no se restringió más y se dejó absorber por estas palabras que parecían ser sinceras.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Ella prometió.

.

.

Y Sasuke quería que así fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hm… con que no eres un _D__émon_.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, así le llamo a las personas que son poseídas por estas maripositas del mal. Generalmente son controladas por alguien, cuando están llenas de sentimientos negativos. Suelo ayudarles con eso.

—_Démon_. Como un _Akuma_, entonces.

—¿_Akuma_? —Él le explicó lo que en su cultura significaba. —Vaya, suena menos terrorífico. Hmm… quizá robe tu idea.

Él no le dio importancia. Estaba más centrado en observar a esa chica.

—Entonces, si no eres un dem- _Akuma_. Diré _Akuma_, entonces cómo… —señaló su atuendo.

—Es algo con lo que he cargado siempre.

—¿El traje?

—No, idiota. El anillo. —Levantó su mano y mostró el anillo negro sobre su mano cubierta. —Por más que he intentado sacarlo, no-

—¡Ah! _¡Oh mon dieu!_ —ella se levantó de un brinco y dio saltitos en su lugar, emoción en su voz, casi brillo en sus ojos, y ella se acercó de nuevo a él, sujetando ambas manos con las de ella, su rostro demasiado cerca al de él.

—Uh, qué-

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Un _miraculeux_! ¡Eso significa que eres como yo!

Y Sasuke se siente abarrotado de tantas palabras que ella decía, de lo rápido que hablaba y de efusividad que irradiaba. Dejó de prestar atención y se centró en sus manos sujetas por ella. Hasta que algo de lo que dijo golpeó en su mente. Eso que alcanzó a entender le hizo sobresaltarse, le miró a los ojos, desesperado por saber si había escuchado bien.

—¿Cómo dices? —Irritado, casi ofendido por las palabras que solo parecían una burla, considerando el origen de su miseria.

— Que ha sido una suerte-

—Sabes que si un gato negro cruza tu camino, es mala suerte la que te anuncia.

Dijo con amargura, con odio. Esa era siempre su realidad.

Ella quedó perpleja por uno instantes, luego bufó.

—Oh, gatito supersticioso, ¿eh? —Ella le dio un "ligero" golpe en el hombro, una media sonrisa para luego levantarse por completo y poner ambas manos en sus caderas. —Este ha sido mi día de suerte. Porque al salir a patrullar, atrapar esa mariposa justo aquí, y luego verte a ti. ¡Te he encontrado! ¡Que afortunada he sido el día de hoy!

La sonrisa que le regaló, por primera vez en esa noche, era como la luna: hermosa, brillante. Pero eran sus palabras lo que atacaban y descomponían todos sus sentimientos. Esa declaración le dejó sin palabras.

Nunca se había imaginado que existiría alguien así, con tanta confianza en sus palabras, -no soberbia, no era eso. Lo que ella decía lo hacía con tal seguridad, como poniendo su corazón al fuego, prometiendo y asegurando que todo podía hacerse realidad.

No había malicia, no había burla o desdén.

Pura y brillante esperanza.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Voz ronca, a punto de quebrarse. Vulnerable y temeroso.

Pero la sonrisa de ella no flaqueó, el brillo en esos ojos verdes enmarcados por el antifaz parecía intensificarse, las coletas de un color rosado-rojizo que danzaban gracias a la fresca brisa parecían ríos de flores, y brillaba con luz propia, -no por la luna, sino la pureza de esta alma frente a él- era un poema de esperanza.

—Soy _Ladybug_, y tú _petit chat noir_, eres mi nuevo compañero.

_Una Catarina,_ su mente débilmente ofreció.

Y todo encajó.

El color rojo significaba pasión, valentía y sobre todo vida. La Catarina, en cualquier rincón del mundo, era símbolo de buena suerte. Ahora, esa chica estiraba su mano hasta él y con esta le ofrecía un halo de esperanza.

—¿Aceptas?

.

En ese instante ignoró su pasado y el hecho de que eran opuestos.

Sasuke solo podía escuchar a su corazón retumbar contra sus oídos, y dándose cuenta de cómo el cielo dejaba de ser lúgubre, a ser un firmamento lleno de estrellas.

Tomó su mano y se aferró a su promesa.

—Tienes razón. Es un día de suerte.

Por primer vez en su vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, maldita cuarentena. Lol. Cierto es que este hace semanas que lo estoy trabajando, ¿les gustó? a mi siiiiiii quiero conti! -lastimosamente esta depende de mí uggh.

Btw, si les gustó, déjenmelo saber, quizá le haga segunda parte, o algo así.

Btw, estoy escribiendo mucho, sí sí, actualizaré más, sí sí.

Love~ Ari


End file.
